Why Don't You Come on Over
by Sharcastic
Summary: Rachel learns a secret about Santana that she will keep under one condition. It's going to be senior year and she has had her fill of grape slushies. Will Santana help Rachel gain high school popularity, and make her "one of the popular girls" then be on her merry way? Or just maybe a friendship/relationship may bloom from this experience.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I've had this idea for a few days, so I decided to write about it. Hope you all enjoy.

Warning: Rated T for this chapter, but M later for language and for the sexy times that I'm sure I will eventually make happen once I'm in a comfortable writing rhythm.

Disclaimer: So! all the errors are mine, but Glee certainly is not because if I did own it, you would see more Naya Rivera. :)

Rachel's POV:

_Alright, this year may or may not have ended entirely differently than how I hoped it would have turned out. Actually, I'm completely embellishing there; this year turned out exactly how I didn't want it to end. I can't say that even one thing this year has happened in my favor. My fellow Glee club members are still be upset with me because last year, I may have sent one of the new transfer students (Sunshine Corazon) to a crack house, which I would by no means have done if she wasn't such an immense threat to my own vocal abilities. It's not that I wouldn't enjoy having a fellow Glee-mate match my impeccable vocal range; it's just that I felt as though it was finally my time to be the star. With all of the trials and tribulations I've had to endure throughout my highschool experience, I figured it's time someone showed the bullies at this school that no matter how badly you treat someone (generally me) that they're only making them that much of a better person. I direly want to be that person to show them, specifically my biggest bully, Santana Lopez. It would be quite the "ah-ha" moment if I do say so myself. Now, how I could possibly manage to get into a position to finally be the star this year I haven't quite discovered, but I made a promise to myself that this will be the year that it happens, and I never break my promises. After all, you only get one senior year and I want to as they say, "go out with a metaphorical bang" or well, something along those lines._

Rachel comes out of her trance of being in her own mind just in time to realize that everybody had left Glee, and she was (as usual) the last person in the room. Upset that on the last day of school, nobody had bothered to even acknowledge her presence and at the very least utter a "goodbye", she quickly packed up her sheet music and left the classroom with a sigh, gently shutting the door behind her. She couldn't say she was excited to go home. Her father's would be gone for the summer on another one of their "business trips" and she would yet again, be alone for the summer.

Pausing for a moment, the brunette cautiously eyed the Cheerios locker room hoping that nobody would be inside as she passed by. She mentally cursed that the exit closest to glee club had to be THAT close to the Cheerios locker room. The diva tried to pass by as quickly and as quietly as possible, however seconds after she passed the room, the brunette heard the distinct sound of someone crying coming from inside the locker room. Rachel was never one to ignore someone in their time of need, so she slowly peeked inside the locker room just in time to see a very distraught Santana Lopez crying whilst on her phone.

Santana was pacing back and forth along the back row of lockers against the far wall, clinching her phone in her hand, pressing it snugly against her ear.

"No, Britt! Listen to me. Ditch the mini Steven Hawking and just, come spend the summer with me. Wheels can never love you as much as I do, plus my psychic Mexican third eye can tell that he doesn't deserve you."

Rachel looked wide eyed over at the Latina, but backed up slightly, cracking the door just enough for her to hear the conversation but also so her presence wouldn't be known to the Latina. She had always known that Brittany and Santana had been close, but she just assumed it was because Brittany was well, Brittany. She was just always the easiest person to get along with. The thought of a romantic entanglement between the two cheerleader's hadn't come to mind, and she definitely had not suspected that the Latina was interested in women; although it would explain why the Latina was always so angry.

"No B, don't hang up! I don't want you to be upset with me. B, I'm s-sorr-"

The Latina paused to look at her phone then let out a growl of frustration when she realized that Brittany hung up on her. Clearly upset, she threw her phone across the room successfully hitting the door that Rachel was hiding behind.

Rachel noticed a pause in the conversation, and strained to hear more, pressing her ear closer against the slightly cracked door. What she didn't expect was the loud bang that would entail when Santana threw her phone against it.

Rachel gasped in response at the unwelcome sound. After the realization hit that the Latina could have potentially heard her, she pressed her hand to her lips, absolutely frozen in place. Before she could even turn around to leave she was face to face with a very angry Latina.

Santana stepped out of the locker room stepping forward so she's only a few inches away from the diva as she glared down at her.

"Okay, Streisand. Exactly how much of that conversation did you catch? And if you say you didn't hear anything I will _personally_ send you back to whatever Japanese mans fantasy land that you got that outfit out of"

The brunette slightly recovered from her shock to narrow her eyes at the Latina's backhand insult.

"Santana, this outfit is hardly from, 'A Japanese mans fantasy'. It's actually a very distinctive American cultured style which I refer to as a, "Peppy schoolgirl" look. That being said, your threats are not necessary. I heard quite a bit of your conversation, but there is no need for you to worry about me telling anyone. Being that I have two gay dads, I would never publicly out someone. That is something that must be done when that particular person is comfortable enough to deal with the reality of their situation and rea-"

"Alright, Webster's!" Santana cut off the smaller girl. "As much as I don't enjoy listening to your constant rambling, how can I trust that you'll keep what you've heard to yourself?"

At that moment, an earlier thought came to the divas attention. Not that she's always thinking of just herself, she simply noticed that this could be quite the opportunity to acquire her desired high school popularity before her imminent trek to stardom and Broadway begins.

"W-well… There is one thing you could do for me which would surely guarantee that this conversation remained solely between the two of us."

She wouldn't have told the Latina's secret even if she turned down her proposal, but she figured it would put Santana's mind at ease.

Santana chuckled to herself and eyed the diva raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"As wanky as that sounds Berry, even I'm not desperate enough to brave that bat cave."

The diva scoffed and shook her head at Santana, appalled that she would even assume such a thing.

"I'll have you know that I'm not interested in women, Santana so a proposition for a sexual encounter with you would not exactly be a logical decision on my part. What I was thinking however is that, I'll guarantee that your secret will stay safe with me if you could maybe… Make me popular, somewhere along the lines of your social status to be exact.."

The brunette bluntly stated although she'd be lying if she didn't say that it was one of the most nerve wrecking situations she had ever been in.

Santana let out a guttural laugh and wearily eyed the brunette up and down.

"Berry, I don't think I can help you. It would take much more than a Sonic Screwdriver and 3 _maaaagical_ Leprechaun wishes to make you look even halfway presentable."

"Santana! If you do not wish to help me then fine! There is no need however, to make Doctor Who references about the work it would take to change my appearance, nor is it acceptable to mention mythical creatures when referring to my attire."

Before the Latina could even respond with her question of how the hell Rachel even knew about her Doctor Who reference, the brunette turned on her heel and began one her famous Rachel Berry storm outs. She didn't get far before she felt the Latina's hand grab on to her wrist.

Rachel couldn't help or even understand the spark she felt at the sensation of the Latina's hand on her wrist, and she also couldn't say that she has ever seen the look of genuine seriousness on the Latina's face.

"Okay, I'll help you Berry, but this stays between us. Got it?"

The brunette nodded in agreement and smiled brightly at the Latina. Figuring the best way to answer would be with simplicity, she responded with two simple words.

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated M for Santana's potty mouth. Be patient, they'll get there.

I don't own Glee. All the mistakes made here are mine, and since Glee unfortunately isn't season 5 will not contain as much hot Pezberry action as I want, so why not make a fanfiction about it? Remember that this is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not the best. But I've come to the conclusion that I love you all, so I'm trying.

Italics = Santana's thoughts.  
Bold talk = Text Messages.

Santana's POV:

_Out of all people in this school of course Rachel fucking Berry had to be the one to find out that I was gay. This was going to be the most excruciating, torturous, boring summer ever. Just the thought of having to teach that Hello Kitty wannabe how to dress and act in a way that won't make people want to send her back to the bridge she crawled from under is bound to ruin any plans I have this summer. Okay, well I technically don't really have any plans since Brittany left me to be on team Wheels. It's not like I'm even that upset or whatever, I just miss her is all. That's totally normal right? I mean, for the past 3 years, we've been inseparable. It hurts not having my best friend around. Anyway! Back to Streisand Jr. issue at hand. How in the hell am I going to help Rachel learn how to dress like a human? I'm pretty sure that those reindeer sweaters are glued to every single shirt that she owns. Why couldn't she just click those ruby red slippers (that I know damn well she owns) three times and fix her own shit? I'll tell you why! It's because apparently karma has set its evil hollow black eyes on me. But hey! It's my job to maintain the role of the school badass though. And okay, maybe I was the cause of 1, or 2… well, possibly 50 of the slushie facials Berry was on the receiving end of this year, but that's hardly my fault. Coming to school dressed like that is just not acceptable. Either way, after I agreed to Berry's crazy demand (not like I had much of a choice) I gave her my number and told her to text me tomorrow afternoon. It's a Saturday and I don't have plans (Lucky for her) and, if anyone can pimp Berry's wardrobe at this school, I suppose it's me so enough of this crazy mental rant and let me get this unfortunate show on the fucking road._

Low and behold the next day Berry texts me at exactly 12:00pm. She sure as hell took her invitation to text me in the afternoon at literally as possible. (of course)

**Santana, I would like to know when exactly our plans will be coming into action, so I'm sending you a text message just as you required of me yesterday. –Rachel Barbara Berry**

The Latina sighed and rolled her eyes at the formality of the brunette's text message, then responded with a quick reply.

**Be my house in an hour. Need the address?**

Santana barely put down her phone a minute after she sent off her text message and the screen lit up with a text message.

**Of course I know where you live. I feel as though it is my obligation to know the addresses of all the fellow Glee Club members. After school activities can be quite dangerous, and Mr. Shue is hardly adequate enough by himself to have the knowledge of what to do during an emergency. –R**

**Wow. Just shut up and be here in an hour –S**

**Alright, Santana. –R**

Exactly one hour later, Rachel showed up at Santana's right on cue. The Latina didn't even bother to get changed out of her sleepwear. She grudgingly stood up and walked over to her door, ran her fingers through her hair, tightened the pull strings on her sweats; and fixed her black tank top in the mirror beside her front door.

_What the hell am I doing? This is just Rachel fucking Berry here, why the hell do I need to even attempt to look presentable right now?_

The Latina shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she answered the door to a very casually dressed Rachel. The smaller girl was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and… Sneakers? She assumed that Rachel wouldn't own any other type of shoes but of course ballet shoes, and a probably a pair of black shoes with a gold buckle like the Leprechaun she is.

The smaller brunette crossed her arms over her chest subconsciously, and looked away from the judgmental gaze of the Latina.

"Santana, are you going to let me in or are you just going to look at me?"

Santana stood for a second and placed her forefinger against her chin and looked up as if she were deep in thought.

"I don't know if I should let you in. You see, I was expecting this girl from my school that needed my help with her heinous wardrobe. The girl I'm waiting for would never wear something that looked that good."

She emphasized her words by gesturing up and down the length of the divas body.

"You see, I'm not accustomed to letting strangers in my house."

The Latina eyed Rachel up and down for a bit longer, not pleasantly happy with the attraction she was feeling towards the girl standing in front of her, but quickly forced the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Why the fuck do you not dress like this at school Berry?!"

The brunette looked up at the Latina as if she had just finished speaking to her in an entirely different language.

"Well, at school I'm usually slushied as soon as I walk in the building, so why would I even bother wearing nice clothes every day? I thought coming here and receiving help from one of the most popular girls in school would be what fixes that problem." the brunette stated with a high amount of hurt while looking at everything but the Latina standing in front of her.

Santana turned her head towards Rachel feeling a slight pang on guilt. She was completely aware of the amount of slushies she's thrown and had thrown in Rachel's direction which she did because, well Rachel annoyed her of course, but also because she was once upon a time following behind Quinn's obvious dislike for the girl which the Latina never bothered to ask the head cheerleader about. The slushies stopped towards the middle of the year once Santana developed a closer bond to everyone in Glee Club, and decided maybe it was time for her to be just a bit nicer to everyone.

"A-anyway, stop standing at my doorstep like a creeper and come in before my neighbors call animal control or Myth Busters."

"Do your insults ever stop or is there some kind of generator that's permanently embedded into your brain?"

"Oh! Is that sass that I'm detecting? Berry has comebacks huh? I haven't even begun the transformation and you're already learning. That one made Auntie Tana proud." The Latina deadpanned as she stepped aside and opened her door for Rachel to walk in, and as soon as the brunette was inside, she closed it behind them.

As soon as Rachel walked in she immediately began looking around, shocked by the size of the Latina's house.

"So this is where Santana, from 'Lima Heights Adjacent' lives? This is hardly what I would call a bad neighborhood. This house is beautiful!"

The Latina shrugged and followed behind the brunette as she gave herself a tour of Santana's house.

"Yea, well if I told people from school where I actually lived, they would assume that I'm not as badass as my reputation perceives me to be."

Rachel nodded and found her way to the living room and sat gingerly on the sofa in front of the television, which she was positive had to be almost as large as the screens at the one and only Lima, Ohio Movie Theater.

"Santana, all I could think about after school yesterday was the situation that I've put you in, and I know how the things you're going though right now are certainly very difficult for you without me adding my own personal problems to it."

The brunette looked down at her hands currently fiddling with the hem of her shirt

"I just wanted to inform you that you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I wouldn't have outed you even if you decided before that you didn't want to help, so I shouldn't have even led you to believe I would even consider doing such a thing. My dad's were outed by a "friend" of theirs and I know how difficult it was for them here and well—"

She stopped what she was saying when the Latina sat directly beside her.

After a moment of staring had to look away, never being under such an intense gaze from anyone. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she was just about to stand up but froze once she felt the Latina stand and pull her up off the couch and wrap her arms around the diva's waist pulling her into a tight hug which after her initial shock she returned.

_Hearing that someone would keep my secret without actually wanting something in return was a bit shocking. Not just the fact the someone is Rachel Berry, but it's the fact that I haven't been very nice to her and she still expects nothing in return from me. But if she tells a soul that I (Santana Lopez) actually hugged her, I would of course deny it. I can't walk around having everyone at that hell hole of a school assuming I'm a softie. I would have never taken Berry for such a good hugger. I don't often hug anyone anymore since my parents are hardly around. My dad, Dr. Lopez is always telling me how his patients are just as important as his family, then mommy dearest a.k.a Maribel Lopez; attorney at Law, decided that she was going to spend the summer in L.A for a big case that she's been working on. I haven't seen her in almost a month, and she "technically" just left 2 days ago._

Santana quickly pulled after the thought of how absent her parents have been recently sprang to her mind. Trying not to show the smaller diva in front of her she was hurting, she turned away and sighed.

"I know I don't have to help you Berry, and thanks for telling me that, I guess. Either way, I said I was going to help you, and that's exactly what I intend on doing."

The brunette grabbed on to the Latinas arm and turned her towards her so they were face to face and could make eye contact as she made her next statement.

"Thank you Santana, I highly appreciate that you're still willing to help me achieve my desire for becoming more popular during this last year of my high school experience. I'm sure I would have eventually figured out a way to increase my popularity before the end of the school year, but with your help my goal is just that much closer to happening. It really is enthralling."

Santana chuckled at the brunettes speech as she turned to walk up the stairs

"Lesson one Berry: Never, and I mean never, talk that much to anyone at school. I seriously just considered throwing you out of the window halfway through that speech"

"And just like that, the sweet Santana from a moment ago is gone."

"Oh Berry, the only sweet thing about me you wouldn't be the least bit interested in. I mean, you did say you're not interested in women right?"

The crimson blush that crept up on Rachel's face didn't go unnoticed by Santana in the least. That could be something to look into over the summer.

"S-Santana, your sexual innuendos are highly inappropriate and very highly unnecessary. I am in fact not interested in women, I-I did say so previously didn't I?" Rachel looked away as her blush turned into an even darker shade of red as she walked past Santana up the stairs. "At any rate, shouldn't we be in your room since I am here about my wardrobe."

"Whoa there Stutters Lite, If you wanted to be in my room so bad, you could have just asked." she stated as she strutted up the stairs nudging the smaller girl with her shoulder.

"You're incorrigible Santana. Just, show me to your room!" the brunette huffed.

The Latina laughed as she walked forward down the hallway, and opened her bedroom to her door motioning of the diva to enter.

_This is summer just might not be as bad as I thought it would be. Who had any idea that Rachel fucking Berry could be kinda… Cool to be around._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee, but if I ever do, I'll be sure to let you all know first. I'm glad so many people have read this, I didn't think anyone would like it. I appreciate that you've stuck around thus far though. So, let me know what you think?

Italics = Rachel's thoughts. Although, I'm sure you know that.

Rachel's POV:

_I can't say that I was expecting Santana Lopez of all people to be standing here right now, hugging me. Not that I thought she was incapable of showing such an emotion. I had just readily assumed that she wouldn't be sharing it with someone like me. Yet, the moment her arms wrapped around my waist I couldn't seem to remember how to breathe (probably from the initial shock). But when she pulled me closer to her, and the smell of her Coconut shampoo made its way into my senses, I greedily returned her hug pulling her tighter against myself. Once she pulled away, the loss of contact had been thoroughly disappointing. It was just nice to be embraced by someone other than my dad's, (not that I mind of course) even if the person hugging me was Santana Lopez… Goodness her arms feel so- _

My thoughts, albeit somewhat inappropriate for the current situation were cut off when Santana abruptly pulled away from the hug.

_I could tell that she wasn't feeling particularly happy when I noticed the familiar frown I constantly seem to see on her face. When I turned her towards me and saw the pure vulnerability emitting from her, I had to catch my breath. It was beautiful (shocking, but beautiful). I had to say something to break the tension after she said that she would still help me achieve my deserved high school popularity._

"Thank you Santana, I highly appreciate that you're still willing to help me achieve my desire for becoming more popular during this last year of my high school experience. I'm sure I would have eventually figured out a way to increase my popularity before the end of the school year, but with your help my goal is just that much closer to happening. It really is enthralling."

_I'm pretty sure I got that out without taking as so much as one breath, but I was desperate to change the mood of the atmosphere._

"Lesson one Berry: Never, and I mean never, talk that much to anyone at school. I seriously just considered throwing you out of the window halfway through that speech"

Glad to see that the Latina was no longer frowning; Rachel smiled and looked up at Santana as if she were perplexed.

"Then just like that, the sweet Santana from a moment ago is gone."

The smirk that crept its way on the Latinas face made the smaller brunette smile, knowing that she had said something to do with the playful mood the Latina was in made her smile. That is, until the next comment made its way from Santana's mouth,

"Oh Berry, the only sweet thing about me you wouldn't be the least bit interested in. I mean, you did say you're not interested in women right?"

_Oh gosh, how could I possibly respond to that? Maybe our hug gave Santana the wrong idea about me. I-I couldn't possibly be interested in engaging a relationship with another woman, even if her hair smelled like coconuts (which happens to be my absolute favorite smell). NO! Oh god, I have to respond before she thinks I'm even considering anything more than a mutual friendship._

"S-Santana, your sexual innuendos are highly inappropriate and very highly unnecessary. I am in fact not interested in women, I-I did say so previously didn't I?" Rachel looked away as her blush turned into an even darker shade of red as she walked past Santana up the stairs. "At any rate, shouldn't we be in your room since I am here about my wardrobe."

_Great! I had to go and stutter. She's probably judging my intellectual capabilities. I'm not generally so bad at correctly putting my sentences together but the way Santana was looking at me may have made me slightly falter with my words. Maybe she didn't realize. Maybe she didn't catch anything. Yes, let's go with that! She didn't realize._

"Whoa there Stutters Lite, who knew that Rachel Berry wanted to be in my bedroom so bad?" she asked as she strutted up the stairs nudging the smaller girl with her shoulder.

_Well so much for that theory. Wait! Her bedroom? Why would she assume I've wanted to be inside of her relationship before toda-_

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts when realization of what the Latina was referring to sunk in.

"You're incorrigible Santana. Just, show me to your room!" the brunette huffed.

As soon as the pair entered Santana's room, the Latina went straight to her closet which in Rachel's opinion looked more like a separate bedroom. How someone could own so many clothes baffled her.

"Alright Yentl, pick out an outfit, and put it on. I want to see if you actually have it in you to dress yourself like you're not in first grade anymore. Oh, and before you ask, no, there aren't any tap shoes in here, so don't ask" the Latina stated as she pushed the diva towards her closet and made her way to the bedroom door.

"I'll be downstairs. Come down once you think that whatever outfit you put on doesn't resemble an Israeli Pippi Longstocking."

Rachel scoffed as the Latina left the bedroom and she rolled her eyes at yet another insult. The diva sifted her way around Santana's closet trying to find something the Latina would deem as appropriate and after 15 minutes she finally found an outfit she liked. She pulled out a white button down shirt and a black blazer and found a matching pair of black skinny jeans. The insults about her being short made no sense once she realized that the Latina wore the same exact jean size as herself.

Quickly, hoping not to keep the Latina down stairs waiting too long, Rachel grabbed the clothes and placed them neatly on the end of Santana's bed so she could change out of her outfit.

As soon as the brunette managed to pull off and step out of her jeans the Latina barged into the bedroom with her cell phone in hand.

"Look Berry! Puck invited me to a party and told me to invite people, and I guess this would be a good time to get people to know that you're not completely annoying, or whatever." The Latina paused as she eyed Rachel's appearance. Realizing that she was looking at a very, _under-dressed_ Rachel's lower half, she peeled her eyes away and turned around.

"There is a bathroom right over there you know?" Santana pointed to the door on the right of her closet, still trying to recover from the sudden arousal that hit her when she saw a half naked Rachel Berry.

The diva scoffed trying to mask the insecurities threatening to show on her face and responded. "Well maybe if you would have mentioned that beforehand, we wouldn't be in this very situation Santana." She slid on the jeans that were laid out on Santana's bed and quickly changed into the shirt and blazer as well.

"Alright, you can turn around." The diva said shyly, hoping the Latina would approve of the outfit she picked out. If not, she hopped that she wouldn't belittle her too much about it.

Santana slowly turned around and Rachel could have sworn that the Latina looked a bit…Flustered. She however decided that she would just drop it and wait for the inevitable response.

The Latina eyed the brunette slowly up and down, her jaw slightly clinched.

"Well, congratulations. Normally you dress like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but I actually dig this look. Yay." Santana smirked, and clapped her hands together, giving the diva another once-over.

"Um, thank you? For that almost compliment. I think? Whatever the case, I enjoy this ensemble, and it appears to be something that shall be permissible to wear to a party, which is happening tonight I presume?" the diva asked nervously.

"Chillax Berry. Yes, the party is tonight. No, you will _not _be going to this party if you continue to use words like 'permissible'. So, I'm digging the outfit that you're wearing and you should just go ahead and wear that tonight. The party starts at 10, so we'll be there around 11."

"Santana! There is no way I'm going to be able to get my dad's to agree to let me go to a high school party in which I'm sure will have copious amounts of alcohol."

"Jesus Berry, do your dad's have some kind of GPS tracker in the back of your head that lets them know where you are at all times? Just tell them you're staying the night at my house."

"Yes, of course! I'm sure they won't be suspicious about me staying the night as a girls house that has gone out of her way to bully me endlessly the past 3 years."

The Latina sighed, realizing that she probably should have been nicer to the diva standing in front of her. She didn't make trying easy though.

"Well, just tell them you're staying with Kurt, or whatever. I'm pretty sure that they think the only thing bad that could happen at Kurt's house is that you run out of pink nail polish or end up being a minute late for your daily night time facial routine."

_Oh god! How did she know about my night time facial routine?_

Almost as if on queue the Latina says, "We had to spend the night together in a hotel before you blew nationals, and kissed that overgrown whale on stage, so I know about the ridiculously annoying routine."

Rachel huffed and sat down on the edge of the Latina's bed.

"Okay, I'll tell them I'm staying over at Kurt's. Although I can't say I'm not a fan of lying to my fathers. I asked you to make me popular, and that's exactly what you're trying to do. So furthermore, I will comply with whatever you want me to do."

"Wanky."

Rachel shook her head and abruptly stood up.

"Okay Santana, I'm going to be on my way home now. I must talk my _plans_ to spend the night at Kurt's over with my father. I suppose I will meet you at Puck's residence at 11. Thank you for letting me borrow your outfit Santana, it's quite lovely." The diva looked over at the Latina keeping eye contact for an unusually longer amount of time than she normally would.

"Cool beans Berry. Sounds like a date."

_A date? Was this a date? Why does it feel like this is going to be a date? Oh I definitely need to get home and clear my head. This day has been, unrealistic to say the least._

The diva walked up to the Latina and gave her a quick hug before turning to leave the bedroom and walk down the stairs. Once the diva was inside of her car on the way home she went over the details of her day.

_Was Santana, flirting with me? I could have sworn she was flirting with me. I assumed she was because her persona was somewhat similar to the way Finn would act when he was around me. I can't say I enjoy when Finn flirts with me much anymore. Of course I once thought I was head over heels in love with Finn, but I didn't realize that wasn't the case until the beginning of the year. I was in love with the idea of his popularity and status at school. I was hoping that I would become "popular by association", which obviously wasn't the case ergo the slushies I still managed to receive after we started dating. Not to say that I didn't feel terrible about staying with Finn when I could tell that he genuinely cared for me, I ended things as soon as I realized that I wasn't truly in love with him. Plus the rumors that he spread about sleeping with me were the last straw. I pride myself in having spectacular self control on my, sexual desires. Finn though, was never anything close to being a sexual desire of mine, although he tried to be on numerous occasions. Today Santana made me feel different, a feeling that I can't say I'm familiar with. I've always of course found her to be the most beautiful girl at our school. Quinn was beautiful as well, but Santana?... Santana didn't seem to have a care in the world and she also didn't care what people thought about her, good or bad. I really admired that about her. Today I felt more than just my usual admiration; I felt as though I was, attracted to Santana Lopez. There was no need in lying to myself. I suppose I've known that I have really been attracted to the Latina for quite a while. Though when I saw that utter look of pure vulnerability and when Santana still agreed to help me achieve high school popularity, even though I told her she didn't have to, I realized… I realized that I was in trouble. This party tonight was surely going to be taxing. At least Santana would be there though… Be there with me._

**Authors Note: Next chapter is the party. Don't worry, it's definitely going to be rated M. I can hardly contain my evil laughter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is, Chapter 4. Sorry if this one is kind of all over the place. On the bright side, Rachel and Santana definitely get closer. I just had to get this one out there before I hit the hay. So, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Don't worry, once I become a millionaire and buy Glee, I'll totally make Pezberry happen.

Santana's POV:

_It's 10:30, why the hell hasn't that dwarf shown up yet? Doesn't she know that we're supposed to be at Puck's in half an hour? I'm pretty sure I was very clear about it. After she left earlier, I told her to just come to my house so I could drive the both of us there. So maybe I'm kind of nervous right now. No, it has nothing to do with the fact that I told Rachel this was a date, although it did just kind of slip out. I didn't mean it, well I hardly meant it. That's got to count for something right? Why would I want to go on a date with someone who's probably going to spend the whole night pining over that overstuffed couch of a boy, Finn. Am I jealous? Nope! That can't happen. This is fucking Rachel Berry we're talking about here. So maybe I sort of find her moderately attractive as of late. No, scratch that. I've found her attractive for little over a few months, but there is no way I'm going to tell her or anyone else that. I'm nervous about seeing Brittany tonight. I haven't spoken to her outside of classes and Glee Club other than that embarrassing conversation Berry heard in a little over a month. It's summer, there are going to be parties, and I'll be dammed if I'm going to spend my summer seeing her roll around with Wheels at every party I grace with my presence. You know what? I hope she is there with Stephen Hawking Jr. Maybe once she sees me with Rachel, she'll regret not giving me the time of day. It's not that I'm in love with Brit Brit anymore; I just miss my best friend is all._

Just as I came out of my thoughts my doorbell rang. 10:45? I rushed to the door and tanked it open, eyebrow furrowed as she took in the slightly different appearance of the smaller girl in front of her.

_Is that a fedora, on Rachel Barbara Berry? Hot. I didn't think she had in her to dress this good. She definitely will give all the other girls at this party a run for their money looking this, good. Hell, she probably looks just as good as I do. I decided to go with a very, form fitting red dress that stopped mid thigh, and a black belt around my waist with the matching pair of red pumps. After all, you go big or stay the fuck at home right?_

"What the fuck Berry? We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes. Isn't punctuality like, your thing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped inside of the Latinas house crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well my dad's kept me longer than I expected. I apologize, Santana."

The Latina wearily eyed the brunette noticing there was something that Rachel wasn't telling her judging by her timid facial expression but didn't bring it up because it was seriously time for them to head out. Being fashionably late was her thing, but excessively late was just plain rude.

"Whatever Yentl, lets blow this taco stand. I gots to get my party on."

The diva huffed and narrowed her eyes at the Latina.

"You know Santana, I'm very well aware that you know how to establish a conversation using proper English. However, I'm not exactly sure to what your reference about the 'taco stand' refers to. Let's just go ahead and get this show on the road."

"Oh, 'get this show on the road' you get? But you don't understand what let's blow this taco stand means?" the Latina shoot her dead disbelievingly at the brunette. "Alrighty then Berry, let's go."

Santana closed the door behind the car and disarmed the lock on her car, so they could go ahead and get going.

Rachel slid into the passenger seat and swiftly buckled her seat-belt and the Latina did the same.

"Okay Berry, here are the rules. Yea, there will be rules. You wanted me to make you popular, and in order to do that, you're going to have to listen to what Auntie Tana tells you to do. Understood?"

The brunette eagerly nodded and pulled a notepad and a pen from her blazer pocket

"No, no, no. This…" Santana pulled the notepad and pen out of Rachel's hands and threw them out the window "is not going to happen. Just listen; there are only 3 things you need to remember at this party. 1) You're here with me. 2) Yes, you will be drinking and blaming it on the alcohol and 3) You will not, and I repeat, NOT be talking to people in paragraphs. In order to get people to like what you have to say, you need to stop talking so much."

"Santana, that doesn't even make sense-"she was interrupted by the Latina pressing her index finger against her lips.

"Got it?"

Rachel sighed, sank back into her seat, and nodded slightly.

"Got it."

Once the duo arrived at Puck's house the party was already at full swing. As Santana and Rachel entered the house, they definitely got more than a few curious looks. Definitely nobody expected the duo to be showing up of all places, a party together. Those looks were of course stopped with once fiery glare from the Latina.

Santana was greeted with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a hug. Puck, of course.

"Sup, slightly more aggressive female version of me, and hey… Berry?" puck hungrily eyed the diva up and down.

"How about you back the fuck up Puck affores I ends you?" the Latina stated, pushing Puck back a few feet and stepping in front of the brunette that was beside her.

Puck held his hands up in his surrender "Don't worry Hispanic princess, my Jew princess here is safe, for tonight." Puck wriggled his eyebrows at the diva. "There are drinks in the kitchen ladies" motioned the mohawked boy before he disappeared into the crowd in his living room.

"Come on Berry.." the Latina grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Go ahead, choose your poison."

"Now S-Santana, I don't think this is a good idea. I have no clue idea what my alcohol tolerance level is and frankly-"she was cut off with the Latina handing her a shot of some sort of gold liquid.

"Here, take a shot of this, you need to calm the fuck down. You don't need to be so uptight. Live a little."

"W-what it is?"Rachel took the shot from Santana's hand and eyed it wearily before sniffing it and turning her head away, clenching her eyes.

"Never smell your shot before you take it Berry." the Latina laughed and poured a shot for herself, throwing it back. "It's Tequila Rachel."

_Did I just call Berry by her first name? That's it; I'm losing my grasp on life. It's the only possible explanation that would make any sense._

The Latina caught the slight smirk on the brunettes face and decided she could handle being on a first name basis with the diva standing in front of her.

"Very well, I'm only doing this because I agreed that I would do as you said tonight. I'm going to fully trust your judgment on this Santana." Rachel looked up at the Latina with so much trust that the Latina had to look away.

_Fuck! Why does she have to look at me like that? I need to think of something sarcastic to think so I can get the taste of these feelings out of my head._

"Well go ahead and take the shot, we don't have all night. Auntie Tana wants to get her dance on."

The diva sighed and down the shot as quickly as she could, cringing immediately afterwards.

"Nice job Berry. A straight shot of tequila, and hardly one complaint. So this is what being proud feels like?" the Latina joked right before she leant over to pat a very perturbed Rachel on her shoulder.

It wasn't long before Rachel and Santana made their way into Puck's basement where the music was practically roaring. Why nobody had called the police to fine a noise complaint was on the Latinas mind momentarily until she looked over by the stereo to see a very happy Brittany sitting on a very flustered Arties lap as she tried to move his Wheels to the beat of the song playing.

Obviously frustrated, the Latina pulled an obviously tipsy brunette against her, wrapping her arms snugly around the girls' waist.

"Dance with me Berry!" the Latina gritted through her teeth as she snatched an un-open beer from one of the jocks standing within reaching distance, daring him to question her with one of her infamous glares. He turned around as if nothing happened, quite aware of what the Latina could potentially do to him.

Rachel looked around and placed her hands on the Latina's hips.

"Stansana.. You want to dance with me?" Rachel slurred.

The Latina snapped her head towards the diva so fast that it even gave Rachel whip lash.

"Jesus Christ Rachel, you're already wasted? I gave you one fucking shot!"

The brunette looked up guiltily at the Latina then looked down at Santana's very visible collar bone, then suddenly busted out in laughter.

"I may or may not have taken another shot before we started…Dancing? Are we dancing? When did we start dancing?" Rachel asked as she looked down at the Latinas hands around her waist, which were holding the brunette steady.

Before the Latina could answer, she heard another very familiar to her right. Of course Brittany had to come and talk to her while she was dealing with a very drunk Rachel.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed as she pulled the Latina away from the smaller brunette and hugged her tightly. "I didn't think that you would come! I've missed you! Artie doesn't know the theme song to Duck Tales, so I'm not speaking him for right now." The boy in the wheel chair looked away obviously upset with himself.

_He's upset? Good. I don't know if I could handle Brittany and Berry right now. I'm going to have to get rid of one of them tonight. It would really be great to spend some time with Brit tonight, but it's obviously Rachel needs me._

"That's great Britt, but I've got to get going. Rachel here is obviously can't hold her liquor, and I should really get her home." the Latina pointed over to the diva for emphasis regarding her very drunken state.

"Santana! It's time to dance! You said we would dance." Rachel slurred and stepped towards the Latina grabbing her roughly by the belt around her waist, pulling her as close as she possible could.

"Jesus Rach, calm down, we'll dance." The Latina put her hands on the brunettes' hips, finally starting to feel tipsy from the alcohol

The Latina couldn't help the groan that escaped from her mouth as Rachel turned around, pressing her back against her chest, as she slowly started to grind her ass into the Latina's core.

_Fuck me! I don't know if I can handle this right now. I'm pretty much known for being the never say no girl at school and am arguably one of the most sexually promiscuous students at the school, but that's all a front. Guy's said they slept with me and I just went along with it. There are only really a handful of students at the school that I've slept with. The first being Puck obviously, but I don't have time to remember that train wreck of a sexual experience. All of the other people were closeted Cheerios (mainly in Quinn's celibacy club) believe it or not. Then there's Brittany, which are some of the most memorable nights of my life by far. Brittany was certainly one of the most talented dancers at school, but she certainly never danced with me like, this…_

Her thought were cut off as Rachel turned around and ground her hips against the Latinas and leant forward and whispered the lyrics to the song playing into her ear as the beat continued to blast through the speakers.

"She's prettier than I'll ever be, got yourself a beauty queen, yea. But there's one thing that I've got to say… She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better."

_God, did Rachel just curse? Why does this feel so good? I'm definitely losing my mind. She's pushing my dress up higher each time she grinds against me, and if she grinds any harder against me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode._

The Latina grabbed on tightly to the divas waist, with her eyebrows furrowed, and eyes clenched tightly shut. Afraid she might do something she would come to regret, she pushed the brunette back, suddenly needing some space.

"Rachel, we need to get you back to my place. You're too wasted to be here, and you should probably get some rest. If I knew you were going to turn into Drunken Hines, I wouldn't have let you come." the Latina tried hiding all traces of arousal as she possibly could. She wanted her bad, but this was neither the time nor place for that.

"Stantana…Snantana…San-tana?… I'm fine, we can totally stay." The brunette slurred but still managed to sound enthusiastic. When she tried standing up straight she lost her balance, stumbling forward into the Latina's arms.

Santana had to all but drag the brunette out of Puck's house, getting her into the car was like a mission on its own. If the brunette wasn't flailing her arms and kicking her legs like she was being chased by zombies it may not have been so difficult. Halfway to her house, the brunette managed to fall asleep in the Latinas back seat.

When they finally pulled into the Latina's driveway it was obvious that quite a bit of the alcohol had burned its way out of the divas system, if it were any indication, angry huffs were coming from the backseat. As soon as the diva stepped out of the car, the Latina noticed that she was pale and her face looked a hint of green. She almost looked as if she were going to…

"Santana? I think I'm going to be si-"the brunette attempted to say but suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the nearest bush where she managed to empty the entire contents of her stomach.

A few moments later the brunette slowly walked her way back towards the Latina, head down in obvious shame.

_Well maybe if she didn't take that second shot of Tequila she wouldn't be looking like she just got caught with her hand down her pants. Although, I don't think I would mind seeing that._

The Latina let out a low chuckle and opened her front door motioning for the smaller girl to enter.

"Feel any better Berry? How could you possibly manage to get this wasted off of two shots of Tequila?" she then remembered something she probably should have asked the diva before she had given her anything to drink "What did you have to eat today?"

Rachel glared at the Latina and walked past her, well stormed past her. At least she was more sober than she had been an hour ago.

"I had some toast for breakfast, and maybe an apple? Why?"

Santana let out a guttural laugh as she motioned for the diva to head up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Really Berry, you didn't think to tell me that before we started drinking?"

The diva scoffed and walked up the stairs into Santana's bedroom where she immediately plopped down face first onto the Latina's bed, not caring what she looked like in the process.

"Well I've never drank Tequila before, so I didn't think that the subject of the food I've consumed earlier would be such a detrimental factor. "She said clearly to her, but not so clearly to the Latina since the brunettes face was pressed into Santana's bed.

"Okay I have no clue what you just said. Maybe I would be able to understand what you had to say if your face wasn't pressed into my mattress."

"Talk late, sleep now." The brunette waved to the Latina, in a dismissive manner.

"In the words of one, Mercedes Jones, aka Aretha. Oh hellz to the no! I know you did not just dismiss me from my own bedroom, scoot the fuck over Berry."

Suddenly the diva was more alert and aware of what the Latina just said, as she sat up and turned her head to look Santana in the eyes.

"Y-you're going to sleep here, with me?"

The Latina raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of the diva's question.

"No Berry, I'm going to sleep on the floor, in my own bedroom." She deadpanned. "Damn right I'm going to sleep here in my bed, so scoot your ass over! Well, unless you want to recreate that scene at Puck's house. In that case you can scoot that ass right over here towards Auntie Tana." the Latina smirked, it's not like the diva could see her anyway.

Realization of tonight's events abruptly came rushing back to the diva. Thankful that the lights were off and the Latina wouldn't be able to see the bright shade of red that made its way to her face, she managed to lie down on the left side of bed and look out the window, leaving plenty of room behind her for the Latina to lay down beside her on the Queen size mattress. She didn't respond to the Latina's comment, hoping she would drop it, but that was the farthest thing from the Latina's mind.

Santana unzipped her dress and took her shoes off, throwing both her shoes and her dress across the room towards her closet, then slid under the covers next to the brunette, careful not to touch her.

"Earth to Berry, I know you aren't asleep." however she still got no answer.

"Fine, I guess I'll just talk to myself. Hmm…. Hey self? Yes, hottest piece of ass in Lima? Something's definitely wrong. Why isn't Rachel talking? I don't know. Maybe she's asleep? Oh, you think so? Let's see if I run my hand down her side if she'll respond."

Before the Latina even attempted to do so the brunette hastily shot up from the position she was laying in.

"Santana! Stop this right now! What do you want from me? I was drunk when we were dancing, I didn't mean any of it! It's not going to happen again, especially with you."

More than a little hurt the Latina got out of the bed and glared down at the brunette. Then she did the only thing she knew to do when she was hurt, she got defensive.

"What the fuck do you mean, especially with me?"

The brunette tried to correct her previous statement. She hadn't meant it, but she was so angry with The Latina for poking fun at her.

"I-I just meant that I wouldn't dance with you like that again well, because you're Santana Lopez. You're one of the prettiest girls I know, and if you're going to make fun of me because of how I was dancing with you, I won't embarrass you by doing it again.."

_Dammit! I really wasn't expecting anything like to come from Rachel. Why couldn't she just call me a slut or trash like anybody else in her shoes would? Why is she being so nice to me after I've treated her so badly for 3 years? It just doesn't make sense._

"It wasn't embarrassing, it's just not something I would have expected from you and well, if you tell anybody this, I'll deny it to the fullest extent, but I kind of enjoyed it okay?"

To say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement. But just then did she notice that Santana was standing in front of her in just a very nice, black lace bra with the matching underwear. She tried not to look but her eyes definitely roamed, and she didn't feel in control at all.

Santana noticed the change in the atmosphere and dared to walk on the other side of the bed closer to the brunette standing there, with her eyes still roaming over Santana's toned abs.

"Cat got your tongue Berry, or was that just what you were hoping for?" the Latina smirked. "My eyes are up here Rachel." The Latina made a brief gesture towards her face.

The diva snapped out of her trance like state and looked the Latina directly into her eyes. Even in the dark she could see that the Latina's eyes were blown. Santana could see the same thing when she looked Rachel in the eyes. The brunette pupils were definitively dilated, and as much as Santana wanted to take advantage of that, she didn't. She hesitantly stepped back and walked over to her dresser, grabbing two oversized t-shirts and threw one to Rachel, and held the other close to her chest.

"T-Thank you Santana, I'm just going to go ahead and use your restroom and get ready for bed."

Santana just nodded and motioned towards the bathroom incase Rachel forgot where it was. After she pulled her t-shirt on, she slid back into her side of the bed under the covers and then her thoughts took over.

_So I know I'm attracted to Rachel, but is she actually attracted to me? Why would she be attracted to someone like me? I'm just going to worry about all this shit tomorrow. There is no way that Rachel is anything but straight. I'm talking about the girl that made Finn Hudson put a relationship calendar in his closet. I'm a closeted lesbian and a judgmental bitch, which means one thing. I have awesome gay-dar, and if anyone in this world is straight, it's definitely Rachel Berry. But hey, if I can't peruse her romantically, (That's right, closeted lesbians can be romantic) then a friendship will do for now. Maybe friends with very sexual benefits… No! Rachel's straight. Straightchel. When the hell did my life turn into one of Adele's CD's? I needs to get my shit together. This much lady drama is cramping my style._

The Latina heard the diva lightly singing one of her favorite Adele songs and she smirked.

_How Ironic._

That was Santana's last thought before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm going to go ahead at dedicate this chapter to my Beta and naggy (totally, almost kidding) friend Deena, who simply insisted that I incorporate Quinn into my story somehow (which will be happening in the chapter following this one, for all you Quinn fans) and also to my Fiancee who will in fact, go Lima Heights Adjacent on me if I don't mention her in here somewhere. Everything in this story is coming of the top of my head as I write it down, so if things seem a bit all over the place, I apologize. Well, here you go everyone.

This time I figured that since I'm writing in both Rachel's and Santana's point of view that I would make the dialect more realistic. It's just simpler this way. It switched POV's a few times, so be prepared.

The Latina awoke startled to the very loud blaring of her alarm clock. She immediately jumped up and out of the bed glaring at it like it had personally wronged her before almost pulling it out of the wall in an attempt to shut it off.

**Santana's POV:**

_Holy fuck! I'm going to be late for Cheerios practice. The coach said if I was late again she was going to personally, and I quote "rip my sandbags off and use them as door stoppers". _

Realization of last night struck me like a brick wall. I gradually gave my room a once over searching for the smaller diva when the smell of… bacon? hit my senses. The hopes my parents actually made breakfast crept their way into my head as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. My face only fell briefly when I saw that it was Rachel that was preparing breakfast. That was until I noticed the brunette swaying back and forth in the oversized shirt I had let her borrow. Apparently she had found her way to my IPod that I had left on the kitchen counter the other day, which she obviously helped herself to. Saying that I was in awe as I watched the brunette slightly swaying back and forth singing a song undoubtedly from my Amy Winehouse playlist was an understatement. I just couldn't help but swoon in adoration, but I quickly shook off the feeling and stepped behind the diva tapping gently on her shoulder.

With the way Rachel jumped when I tapped her on the shoulder, I could have sworn that she was a cat in her past life.

"_Santana! You scared me half to death!"_ the diva exclaimed as she held her spatula free hand to her chest

"_Whoa there, Rach."_ I held my hands up defensively. _"Don't go having a heart attack. I didn't know how else to get your attention. Is there some other sort of way that I could have gotten your attention?"_

I smirked as I stepped closer to her.

"_N-No, of course not, you just… could have found some other way to make your presence known. The kitchen is a very dangerous place you know?"_

"_Great." _I reached over her grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate beside the stove, making sure to brush my chest against Rachel's shoulder.

"_I didn't know that vegans could even cook bacon, doesn't this go against some kind of core belief to your people?"_ I asked just before I took a bite of the piece of bacon in my hand.

"_I simply don't eat the bacon Santana, cooking it is perfectly fine. Although I would much rather not be doing so. I just figured that after last night, it was the least I could do."_

I had to think for a moment about what happened last night and then it dawned on me.

"_Oh right! Well if the fact that I didn't let the very persistent Rachel Berry get all up on this"_ I waved my hands up my body _"gets me breakfast, then you're welcome."_ I stated with a wink.

Rachel looked at me nervously and turned away trying to hide an obvious blush that snuck its way onto her face.

"_I don't think that I was trying to as you put it, 'get all up on that' I was just highly under the influence of alcohol and well, I wanted to dance so.."_

I smiled and nodded deciding not to tease her too much

"_Yea, what the hell was up with that? You've got some serious moves Berry!"_

Rachel turned towards me and perked up, probably from the compliment.

"_Well as you know, I have been in dance classes since the age of 6 months. I like to try new things, so I remain in classes."_

Then a thought came to mind.

"_They teach you how to grind up on the other student's at the class you're going to? Wanky."_

She looked at me completely taken back.

"_No. I'm not a complete prima ballerina. I often watch music videos and like to keep up with all the modern dance moves. I was always hopeful that I would get invited to at least one party in high school."_ she stated enthusiastically, but I saw how her face fell towards the end of that last sentence.

"_I'm not complaining, you were pretty amazing out there last night. Brittany and I never danced like that before and well, next Saturday, you should put those moves to good use again."_

"_But who would I dance with? I'm pretty sure nobody is going to ask me to dance."_

I smiled at the diva then scoffed at her misconception.

"_Easy, you can dance with me. I know how to dance, and you definitely have some pretty good moves of your own. So, we can dance together."_ I stated nervously. (Why the hell did that make me nervous?)

I wasn't as nervous when I saw that beaming smile directed at me from Rachel.

"_Sounds like a date."_ the diva exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

The smile that appeared on my face at that comment, kind of made me nauseous. Yea, so over the last couple of days I learned that Rachel was pretty cool. It must have been the Reindeer sweaters that prevented me from seeing or even thinking that it was possible. This summer is definitely not going to be the worst. I could handle spending a bit more time with Rachel.

**Rachel's POV:**

After Santana and I finished eating breakfast, well actually, Santana had eaten breakfast; and I made conversation due to the lack of vegan friendly food at the Lopez residence, I went home. I have no clue why I acted the way I acted last night. I've never used profanity in such a, disparaging manner before. It's safe to say that I won't be drinking alcohol again anytime soon. I would have never thought that one, Santana Lopez would be helping a not so sober me through the night. While I was lying next to her last night, I could have sworn I heard Santana moan my name, n-not that I was paying close attention to her, we were just… in a very close proximity with one another. When I woke up in bed with her and our legs were entangled together and her arm was tightly wrapped around my torso; her hair cascading around my neck with that familiar delicious coconut smell swirling around within my senses, I had to find something to divert my attention… Ergo the unusually large breakfast, which shockingly enough Santana ate all of. For having such a small figure, she has an unusually large appetite. I unquestionably need to talk to someone about this. I'm definitely falling for Santana.

My dad's weren't going to be home for the summer, but of course I didn't want Santana to know that. Having such absent parents is not exactly something you want to share with other people. After I finished cleaning up the house I was undoubtedly lonely. That was until I received a text message. When my screen lit up with Santana's name, I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

**Yo Berry, What are your plans tonight? –Auntie Tana**

I never quite understand why she insists on calling herself "Auntie Tana" But I smile anyway at the fact she's thinking about me.

**Well Santana, my dad's are gone for the day, so I don't exactly have any particular plans for tonight. Why do you ask? – Rachel**

A few minutes my phone buzzed with another text from Santana.

**Well stop being lame. I'm coming over tonight. It's time I initiate step 2 of my master plan I like to call "Pimp Berry's Shit". ** **So get ready for tonight, I'll be over around 8. – Snixx**

Of course, only Santana would label her bossy persona as the notorious "Snixx" that I have had the displeasure of seeing many times over the past 3 years. Although that part of Santana (when used on anyone but me) I've found pretty attractive in recent times.

**Alright. I shall be dressed and ready for you at 8. I will see you then. –Rachel**

Not even 20 seconds after I sent that message out I received a reply from Santana.

**Ready for me huh? Wanky, very wanky. – Hell, call me whatever the hell you want ;)**

I'm extremely thankful that Santana wasn't here to see the blush rising on my cheeks. Why did she have to make everything sound so, sexual? Does she just always have to be teasing me? I know there is no way possible that she would consider me as someone she would… employ in relations with, so she just must be doing this to torture me. Although I strongly believe that waiting to engage in sexual activity is something that should only happen after two people fall in love, I find myself constantly thinking about what it would be like to _sleep with _Santana.

Time couldn't have gone by any slower so I decided to hop in the shower and get dressed around 3 O'clock so I could put on something I thought Santana would deem acceptable to wear. In next to no time after my shower, I was going through my closet looking for an appropriate outfit. One side of my closet was dedicated to what I call "My school attire" which consists of the outfits I only wear at school and school activities. On the other side however, were my _normal _clothes that I would wear out so social gatherings (not that I was ever invited to any) but rest assured, I kept them clean and presentable. (Just in case I ever was)

After searching for nearly an hour, I decided to just keep it simplistic, and I haven't worn a dress lately so that's exactly what I went with. After I dropped my towel I put on a simple pair of black boy short style underwear and a matching black strapless bra so it wouldn't show with the strapless dress I was about to put on. The dress was all black and stopped mid thigh. It was a tad bit, tighter than I was used to wearing, but I was sure Santana would consent to it. The pair of black heels I wore were undeniably a bit tricky at first, but after walking around the house for a bit, I got back into rhythm. After all, it had been a while since I wore heels.

To pass time I popped in one of my favorite musicals, (Rent) and relaxed in the living room trying to calm my nerves. I really hoped Santana would approve of my current attire.

Somewhere towards the end of the movie, the doorbell rang. My heart stopped as I stood and turned the TV off and straightened my dress. After I checked my appearance in the reflection of the Television I made my way to the door and took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

**Santana's POV:**

After I rang the doorbell, my nerves shot up through the roof. Shit! Would she hate my outfit? Is it too casual? No! Of course not. This is a casual kind of place. Blue jeans and a plain red shirt seem too casual though. Was what I was wearing too much? Oh god, I put on too much makeup!

My thoughts were abruptly stopped when Rachel answered the door wearing that dress. Holy fuck she looked gorgeous… She owns dresses like _that_? Yep! I'm definitely too casual.

My eyes roamed over her body more than a few times. I had no clue she had curves like that, and those legs. Ugh! I shook my head and looker her directly in the eyes hoping she didn't notice my wandering eyes.

Nope. She definitely noticed. The smile on her face gave it away. Great! I mentally chastised myself.

"_Hello Santana, why don't you come in? Well, unless you would like to stand on my front porch saying absolutely nothing, and continue to, not look at all the other body parts except my eyes."_

Yup! She definitely noticed. Hell, I'll just go with it.

"_Maybe if you didn't wear something so shocking to the eye, I wouldn't have to look at said body parts."_I said as I stepped past her walking into the living room, but not before I noticed the thousand watt smile on her face.

She shut the door behind us and turned towards the living room, motioning for me to have a seat.

"_Would you like anything to drink? Water, soda, juice?... If you want something else to drink I could simply drive to the store. Then again I wouldn't want to leave you alone at my house. That would be purely rude to leave as soon as you got here. Although you can go with me to the store, but that would defeat the purpose of you coming over to visit and…"_

I couldn't help the smirk on my face noticing how nervous she was as she ranted.

"_Nervous much?"_

She paused and looked down at her dress.

"_Maybe just a bit. I haven't worn attire like this in quite some time, and I didn't know if you would approve."_

I smiled and looked over her body once again.

"_Oh, I definitely approve." _

I patted the seat next to me suddenly feeling the need to have a discussion with Rachel that I've been wanting to get off my chest all day.

She hesitantly sat beside me and crossed her legs, facing me. It was a two seat sofa so she wasn't very far away, the smell of her vanilla perfume added to her closeness made me tense up a bit.

"_Is something wrong Santana?"_

I held up my hand.

"_Look B-Rachel. I know over the past 3 or so years, I haven't been very nice to you. Actually, I've been a straight up bitch to you and well, I wanted to apologize."_

She was about to speak again but I patted her on the thigh hoping she would understand that I had more I needed to say. She nodded slightly, and I took that as my queue to continue.

"_I just… Well, ever since I realized that I was… gay, I've developed a bit of an anger problem I guess. Then seeing you so proud and open about having your two gay dads was hard for me, so I picked on you. I was just really jealous you know? You loved them even though you knew exactly who and what they were about. I just felt that if I were honest about who I was, nobody would love me like that. So, I decided if nobody was going to love me, then I might as well be a bitch. But just because I hated them, didn't mean they had to hate me too." _

Rachel chuckled at that last comment but then nodded for me to resume. Tears were building up in her eyes, but I needed to finish this.

"_When Brit and I started fooling around, I found that I was only nice to her, and she loved me. She loved that I was nice to her, but when I wouldn't come out, she ditched me for Wheels. After that I was back to being a bitch again, but then I realized that it was time for me to grow up and stop acting like a petulant child, so I tried being nice to everyone. They just, always thought I had ulterior motives though. But then you… you, the person I was the meanest too did one of the nicest things for me. You found out something about me, and didn't even blackmail me or use it to your advantage. Yea at first you asked me to do something for it, but I know that was just because I pushed you to. It really means a lot to me that you did that for me Rachel and well… Thank you. I really am sorry for how I treated you. You deserve so much better than me, but I wish you could at least consider trying to be, friends? It would mean a lot to me. But I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you. If you want me to leave, I can."_

I sighed at the end of my speech and wiped my now sweaty palms against my jeans and looked down at my hands.

"_Santana?" _

Rachel asked for my attention, but I just couldn't look at her.

"_Santana, look at me."_

I looked up, but still couldn't bring myself to look Rachel in the eyes, so I looked everywhere else. That was until Rachel placed her index finger under my chin and her thumb under my lip and turned my face to meet hers.

"_Yes?"_ I choked out.

"_I accept your apology."_

She stated simply and tears pooled up in my eyes and I couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug.

"_Thank you."_ I mumbled against her neck as a single tear dropped from my eye.

As I slowly pulled back from our hug, she gently wiped my stray tear away with her thumb and smiled sadly. The way she looked at me made my heart melt, but when she leant forward and kissed me gently on the cheek and lingered, my heart stopped. I turned my head towards hers and our faces were about an inch away from touching. I looked her in the eyes searching for something, anything. The only thing I saw was the mirrored expression and her brown orbs peering at me, apparently searching for the same thing.

I leisurely leant forward and pressed my lips softly to hers. She was still for a second, and just before I was about to pull back she pulled me closer as she returned out kiss. It wasn't hungry or fast paced, and it hardly lasted longer than a minute, but I felt more in that minute than I had in my entire life.

When we finally pulled away from each other I couldn't look away from her, and she looked just as nervous as I did, but that just made me smile.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I finally decided to break it.

"_You look beautiful tonight Rach."_

The genuine smile that appeared on her face made my heart thump.

"_Thank you Santana. You look quite lovely as well if I do say so myself. Those jeans fit, extremely well."_ She looked away and blushed.

Yep, casual was definitely the way to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter. This one is rated M for well, mature things are about to happen. Hope you all enjoy.

**Rachel's POV:**

That kiss, albeit quite brief had been better than any kiss I've ever been on the receiving end of. It's not entirely shocking though. With the sarcastic remarks that seem to consistently be flying out of Santana's mouth, you have to figure she'd be good with it. It's been a month since that kiss and I can't seem to get my mind off of it. Since then we've shared smoldering glares and brief pecks on the lips, but nothing too serious. We only have a few weeks until senior year begins, and I need to get to the bottom of this tonight. Santana and I will be attending yet another one of Puck's soirées, which as of lately haven't been too difficult to get through. When Santana and I arrive at parties, we aren't getting anymore questionable looks and everyone seems to accept us arriving together, well everyone except Quinn. She seems to think that Santana is in some way "out to get me", but I don't understand why she is concerned. We seem to have some kind of push and pull friendship lately, but she definitely hasn't been the nicest person to me these last few years. She without doubt gave Santana a run for her money in the slushie department. Either way, my relationship? friendship? with Santana is personal, and Quinn being Santana's best friend should really be putting more trust in her.

I didn't have much time to delve further into my own thoughts before my phone lit up with that familiar name that makes me smile.

**You need to hurry up and get your ass over here Rach. So stop trying to teach all the other Leprechauns how to hide their gold and gets to driving over to Auntie Tana's house before I come capture you for my 3 magical wishes –Snixx**

I smiled again at the impatience of this girl, and at the slight insult which hadn't really seemed to have any seriousness behind it. I actually found her witty repertoire quite endearing in recent times.

**You seem a little impatient. If you miss me so much why not just come and get me? I'm sure we could find some way to pass time until the party – Rachel**

I chuckled, half joking with the Latina. I would love to find some way to pass time with Santana, and I surely wouldn't mind kissing her again, but I don't think I'm ready to go there just yet.

I put my phone down and finished applying my makeup then checked my phone again to see what kind of a sarcastic reply Santana would have to say to that, but there was nothing. I thought I offended her, giving her the wrong idea about what I said and briefly thought about calling to apologize, but before I could hit dial my doorbell rang.

I ran down the stairs hoping that I could easily dismiss whomever was at my door so I could call Santana and apologize, but when I opened my door and I saw who was standing on my porch my breath hitched.

There Santana was in a… very tight, very short black dress with a pair of matching pumps. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and when a gust of wind blew outside I could smell the familiar scent of her coconut shampoo. One look at her and I immediately got chills.

"_You going to invite me in, or are you going to continue to stand there and look at all the body parts on me except my eyes?"_ she mocked

I snapped my attention towards her eyes and smiled half heartedly, trying to rid myself of the guilty expression plastered on my face. There was something in her eyes that I'd never seen before. It was exotic. She was so, beautiful.

"_O-Of course not, come on in Santana."_

She smirked and brushed past me and went straight to my living room, sitting in her usual place on my sofa. Since the kiss a month ago, it seems to be the only place she sits.

I couldn't tell if she needed distance or not, or if she was upset from my last comment via text message but either way, I decided to give her some physical space. I would usually sit next to her, but this time I went to sit on the recliner on the opposite side of the room.

She looked at me questionably and narrowed her eyes in my direction.

"_Damn Rach, do you think you sat far enough from me? Am I contagious? Do I smell bad or something?"_

"_No… I just thought that I may have offended you with my last text and didn't know if you wanted me to sit next to you."_

I looked over at the empty seat next to her then back towards her.

"_Don't be ridiculous, the only way you could offend me is if you mysteriously went back to wearing those reindeer sweaters or mewling over Finnept again. I really just don't understand what you saw in that guy. He must have put you under some kind of spell with the custard pastry excuse of man boobs he kept hidden beneath his shirts."_

I laughed whole heartedly and scurried over to the Latina and smacked her on the thigh, still laughing, but trying my hardest to stop.

"_That wasn't very nice Santana. I'm sure Finn works very hard to try to get into better shape."_ I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled, finally able to stop laughing and start breathing.

"_Sure short stack, whatever helps you sleep at night."_ She smiled that beautiful smile I was accustomed to seeing but it was washed away when she asked her next question. _"Why exactly did you think you offended me earlier?"_

A proper way to answer this question hadn't come to mind so I decided the best way to answer was with honesty.

"_I just thought I may have been to forward. I was only joking when I was talking about passing time. I didn't want you to take that in the wrong context." _I looked down at her lap.

She slid closer to me and moved my face towards hers so our eyes met and _that _exotic expression was back in her eyes again. What was she feeling? So exotic… so captivating. I looked into her eyes, searching for what she was feeling, but she wasn't exactly the easiest person to read. I've never seen this look on her face before and I definitely wanted to see more of it.

"_Well why don't you tell me Rach. Exactly how would you like to pass time with me? Because I can name a million things that we can be doing right now to pass time."_

My breath hitched as she pulled my face towards hers and she slowly leant forward, but she stopped when out lips were barely an inch apart. I couldn't think, or even talk for that matter. The way she was looking at me had me dazed. It was practically hypnotizing. No not even practically hypnotizing, indisputably hypnotizing. Her eyes looked hungry now, and I was undeniably mirroring that exact feeling. I completely wanted her.

I surged forward and pressed our lips together, wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her mouth as close to mine as possible. Her lips were unbelievably soft. The kiss was searing and became heated fast. It was much more intense than it had been a month ago. I needed her close, now.

In my mind I knew this should stop soon, and that I wasn't ready to be going this far, but I simply just couldn't stop. I was far beyond that point. I straddled her hips and she slid her tongue across my bottom lip asking for access to my mouth, which I happily granted her. Our tongues danced around in each other's mouths fighting for dominance.

When I gently ground my hips against her, I could feel her moan against my tongue and that just drove me to grind harder against her. I pulled back from the kiss to look down at her when she placed her hands on my hips, pulling me down towards her core as she slowly rolled her hips up against me. I was thankful I decided to wear jeans because I'm pretty sure my underwear were absolutely ruined at this point. I was indisputably more aroused that I've ever been in my life.

I smiled looking down at Santana, unsure of what to do next which must have showed on my face, because not even a moment later she flipped our positions. She was now straddling me and I knew she was as turned on as I was because I could smell her arousal, which in turn caused me to bite my lip and grab on tightly to her hips. She looked down at me, her pupils were completely dialed, as her hands slid up my thighs and grabbed on to the belt I was wearing, but she stopped until I nodded giving her permission to continue her actions. (Why am I letting her go this far? I should be stopping this) She was delicately grinding against me as her hands worked quickly to unbuckle and pull off my belt which she did in record time. Just was she was about to undo the button on my jeans, the doorbell rang.

I growled out in frustration, but I was also glad that there was a distraction from how heated things were getting. Santana stood up quickly and fixed her dress, looking over at me sympathetically.

I leisurely walked over to the front door and sighed. Before I answered it I fixed my shirt, brushed my hair behind my ears then looked over at Santana with uncertainly for her approval that I didn't look completely ridiculous.

She simply smiled and nodded before I unhurriedly opened the door. I certainly was not expecting to see who I saw standing at my door.

"_Q-Quinn? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to talk to you" _she wearily eyed my appearance and raised her trademarked eyebrow _"Is this a bad time?"_

I was hoping that she couldn't tell what I had been doing, but doubt that she did was still there in the back of my mind.

"_N-No, Santana and I were actually just about to head out to Puck's party."_

"_Santana's here? Should I come back some other time? You know what? I'll just talk to you at Puck's party."_ She stated hurriedly, just about to turn and leave.

Before she could turn around Santana came to stand beside me and wrap her arm around my waist, pulling me into her side. To say that I was confused at her sudden dominant behavior would be the understatement of a year. It however, still had quite a pleasurable effect on me.

"_Hey, Quinnie. Something on your mind?" _she mocked, but I could definitely see the glare that she was shooting towards Quinn.

"_I didn't come here to see you Satan. I came to talk to Rachel."_

Santana stepped directly in front of Quinn, merely inches away and glared daggers into her.

"_Well, here she is… So, why don't you get to talking before those pregnancy hormones start kicking in, and those fun bags start leaking all over the place."_

Tears pooled up in Quinn's eyes and she looked away.

"_Real nice Santana"_ she choked out.

My mouth opened then closed trying to apologize for Santana's behavior, but I didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"_Look Rachel, I'll see you at the party okay?"_ she turned to leave before I could even reply.

"_Santana!"_ I shouted after Quinn pulled out of my driveway, angry that she would talk to one of her best friends like that. Specifically Quinn, who had to go to the trauma of giving her child up for adoption. I could only imagine how difficult that must have been for her.

"_What? She interrupted us while we were getting our mack on, so it's only fair that I interrupt her looking at you with her lonely George Clooney eyes."_

I scoffed at her ridiculous assumption.

"_She didn't look at me with 'lonely eyes', and even if she did, it wouldn't give you the right to speak to her that way. You hurt her feeling San, and she's supposed to be your best friend."_

She held up her hands in defeat and sighed.

"_You're right Rach. I wasn't thinking and I was still… recovering from what just went on inside." _She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest (which I was currently staring at), raising an eyebrow.

"_How about after we finish what we started, we go to Puck's party and I'll be happy to go and apologize to Quinn."_

A throaty chuckle forced its way out of my mouth. I wanted so much to stay upset with Santana. (It was impossible apparently)

"_I think, maybe you should apologize at the party, or else we won't be getting to that point ever again."_

Santana groaned in disapproval but nodded.

"_I'll apologize at the party. Happy?"_ She forced the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"_I'm tremendously happy."_ I stepped closer, and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth _"Now let's get going before everyone assumes we were up to no good."_

She smirked and pulled me towards her by my hand after I locked the door.

"_But we were totally up to no good, and I personally would like to be up to no good with you again right now."_

I was surely blushing, but I stepped a few feet back to clear my head.

I'm in trouble. So. Much. Trouble. Hopefully I can get through this party in one piece.

On the way to Puck's I couldn't help but go over what just happened in my head. So it's obvious that Santana is every bit as attracted to me as I am to her. The way I was acting however is just so out of my character. I've never lost control like that before. But I can't completely just place all of the blame in Santana's direction. I should be capable of slowing things down on my own, but when I saw _that look _in her eyes, I just couldn't. We're not even exclusive, so we really shouldn't be going that far with each other again until we are (if we ever are). We need to talk about what exactly is going on.

As soon as we pulled up to Puck's, it was packed (as usual). I wonder how he manages to get away with having so many parties without his mom finding out.

When Santana and I entered, she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen and poured herself a shot and smiled. She offered me one, and I accepted it, but this time I knew my limits. I definitely didn't want another repeat of our first time coming to one of Puck's parties together. It wasn't long before Santana and I were dancing with one another and having a great time. That was until Finn came over, and tapped on Santana's shoulder.

"_Hey Rach, do you maybe, want to dance?" _

He smiled genuinely, completely ignoring Santana's presence.

Santana eyed me waiting for my response, and I felt put on the spot. I didn't want to be rude to Finn, (he was still a good friend) but I also wanted to continue dancing with Santana. Maybe a bit of space will help me clear my head further though.

"_Sure Finn."_

I smiled and took his hand and he led me a few feet away and we started dancing

Santana however didn't move a muscle, she looked back and forth between Finn and I, but I just couldn't gauge what she was feeling, so I didn't put too much thought into it as I danced with Finn to the next upbeat song.

**Santana's POV:**

Watching Rachel dance with Finnept just made me nauseous. Why did she need to dance with him anyway? They look completely ridiculous together! Rach is hot, so she needs to be dancing with someone equally hot. Someone, like me. You know what? Fuck it! I can't watch this shit anymore.

I sauntered over to Rachel, grabbed her free hand and pulled her away from Finnessa, spinning her against my body.

"_Hi Rach."_

I smirked and held on to her waist, not giving a damn about the looks that we were getting from everyone else that was in the room.

"_Hello Santana."_

Her thousand watt smile made me swoon. Oh how I've grown to adore that smile over the past month. But then of course our moment was ruined by that one annoying voice, I just wasn't up to hearing.

"_Santana! Can't you see that I was dancing with Rachel?"_ Finn questioned. Apparently irritated.

Obviously he doesn't realize who he was talking to. He does know who I am right? I briefly considered pulling one of the razor blades out my weave and telling him to back the fuck off affores I ended him, but I decided to be a little bit more… tasteful about it.

"_Oh, you two were dancing?"_ I glanced at Rachel with a shocked expression and let her go. I briefly caught Finn's proud nod.

"_Damn, I'm sorry, I could have sworn when I looked over there, you were trying to stomp her into the ground with those clown shoes. I mean really, can't you find a nice tree like yourself to go and dance with?" _I questioned, quite frankly not amused by his tantrum.

Finn looked around; obviously upset by the looks he was getting from everyone in the room.

"_You know what Santana? Why don't you just go and dance with some other lesbo like you, and leave the straight girls to a real man." _

I stopped breathing and looked around. I couldn't tell if the music stopped or if I just couldn't hear anything anymore. Everything was silent until the familiar sound of a slap rung throughout the room. I immediately looked around for Quinn, figuring it would be her but what I saw shocked me tremendously. Finn was holding his now red cheek, and Quinn was holding back a very angry Rachel Berry. I've never been more proud of anyone in my life I thought as I looked adoringly at Rachel.

"_How fucking dare you talk to her like that Finn?! Just because I want nothing to do with you and your…your well, custard pastry excuse for man boobs, does not mean that you should take that out on someone else, especially Santana! And why would it matter if she was in fact 'a lesbo' or not? As for you being a 'real man', you're not one. I'm sure Santana doesn't have a problem 'arriving early' like you do! You know what? I would rather sleep with Santana Lopez than waste my time with a petulant overgrown boy like you!"_

I stared at Rachel dumbfounded. Yea, I was proud of what she said before and how she stood up for me but now? I realized something that I wouldn't have realized without hearing the way she went off on Finn. I don't even care if people know that I'm gay, but I also finally realized that I'm in love with the tiny diva that helped me see that. One month and here I am, in love with Rachel Berry.


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter is a bit short and there may or may not be a cliffhanger at the end so don't be too upset if in fact there is (there totally is). Thanks for all the amazing reviews thus far. You guys are amazing! Chapter 7, let's do this.

**Rachel's POV:**

So, last night I definitely learned that alcohol does in fact give me as they say "liquid courage". Maybe a bit of that was just my being protective of the newfound friendship that Santana and I have come to develop recently. I assumed that being outed in such a manner would have upset her more than it upset me, but that wasn't the case last night. The moment I slapped Finn, I realized that I cared about having more than a friendship with Santana. I realized that I was in love with her. Last night was definitely a night that I would remember for the rest of my life…

I went over the night again in my head and smiled.

"_Rachel! That's enough, let's go!" _

I couldn't exactly tell who was yelling, but I assumed it was the person holding me back so I couldn't get my hands on Finn. Normally I don't condone violence of any sort, but I just snapped. Nobody talks to Santana like that. Not my Santana…

"_Quinn, I've got it from here. Thanks for that Q."_

I was then being ushered out of the house, still quite upset.

" _Seriously Rach, for being so short, you're extremely feisty." _

I was so furious. I didn't register the voice until I felt that familiar hand press against the small of my back and lead me outside towards her car.

"_Well he shouldn't have done that Santana! He had no right to do that to you."_

Even though we were both alone inside of Santana's car I was still seething, I couldn't stop the words that were coming out of my mouth anymore. Then when she looked over at me from the driver's seat after starting the car, I saw yet another expression that I hadn't seen before on her. She looked almost as if she was in awe, and it made my heart skip a beat. Why does she have to be so darn beautiful?

"_Thanks for sticking up for me in there Rach. As much as I would have liked to 'come out' on my own terms, it feels kind of nice to finally have everything out in the open."_

She smiled _that _smile that just seemed to make me melt. God, those dimples…

"_Whatever the case Santana, I don't like the context in which he was speaking to you. I know it wasn't my place to yell at him like I did, and I apologize for that. But when I saw the way he was speaking to you and the look of sheer panic on your face afterwards, I simply snapped. If he talked to me that way, I could handle it, but he can't talk to my… my Santana like that."_

The words were out of my mouth before I could attempt to stop them. Oh god, I called her "my Santana". Maybe she didn't catch that part. She is driving, and the music she has on _is _relatively loud at the moment.

I figured she definitely didn't catch it when there was nothing but silence on her end, but this is Santana we're talking about here. She somehow hears everything.

"_Your Santana, huh?" _

She looked over towards me as she pulled into my driveway, and I audibly gulped.

"_I just meant that… well you're… you-" _

I didn't have any time to try to stutter out the rest of whatever it was that I was going to say because before I know it, Santana was over the center console and straddling my hips, her head almost touching the roof of her car.

"_I think I like the sound of that Rach." _

She practically purred out those words against my ear and my hands automatically went to rest on her hips.

Before this went any further, we needed to talk about what was going on between us, and I was determined.

"_Santana, I think we need to talk."_

She looked down at me with concern etched on her face as she opened my door, stepping out of her car, and waited for me to get out as well.

"_What's wrong? Did I do somet—"_

I smiled and pressed a finger to her lips.

"_No, of course not. Let's just go inside and talk."_

Santana reluctantly followed me into the house as she sat at her usual place on the sofa, but I sat on the chair right beside it so our, proximity wouldn't get in the way of me saying exactly what I needed to say.

"_Look Rach, if we were going too fast in the car I can slow d-"_

I smiled over at her consideration, but slowing down hasn't exactly been on my mind recently, but I still held my hand up for her to stop talking.

"_No, it's not about that. I just thought that we could clear the air about exactly what's going on between us." _

I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say next, but I realized how much easier it is to be talking to her when I'm close to her, so I moved to that familiar spot next to her and grabbed her hands intertwining out fingers. That felt nice.

"_S-Santana, I don't know how you're going to react to this news, so I'm just going to put everything on the table so to speak. I… have feelings for you Santana. In fact, I've realized recently that I'm in love with you, and I don't know if that's something you want to hear, but it's something that I certainly needed to say."_

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Maybe I shouldn't have told her so soon. Tears pooled up in my eyes and I had to get away from the crushing silence. She was only silent for a few seconds, but every second felt like an eternity, especially since I was telling her something of that extent. I couldn't take it anymore and I stood to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the sofa.

"_Wait, Rachel. Don't walk away from me like that. You didn't even hear what I have to say."_

I figured it was time for the "it's not you, it's me" speech or she would nonchalantly explain how she wasn't interested in anything but a mere friendship with benefits type of relationship, so I waited for the letdown. I just couldn't bring myself look into those eyes.

"_Rachel, look at me." _

She grabbed hold of my chin with her thumb and forefinger and directed my face towards hers, exactly like I had done to her when we shared our first kiss. As I looked up at her, I couldn't hold back the tears that spilled from my eyes.

"_Don't cry, Estrella." _

She gradually leant forward and kissed away every tear that fell from my eyes until I was no longer crying anymore.

"_Don't"_ she kissed me briefly on the lips _"cry"._

I looked up at her as she pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against mine and smiled, grabbing my hands tighter in hers.

"_I love you too Rachel…"_

The words hung in the air for a while, and I couldn't even move. I couldn't look away from Santana and she didn't look away from me. I didn't expect those words to be coming out of her mouth.

"_This is the part where you slap me and tell me you don't really love me."_

The thought of me doing either of those things was the furthest thing from my mind, so I did the first thing I did think of.

I pulled her against me and hungrily kissed her. The kiss was searing. I kissed her as if it were the last time I'd be kissing _those _lips. I was past the point of needing to be close to her… I had to be close to her.

Santana smiled into the kiss and slid her hands up my waist, until she was then reaching underneath the front my shirt and drawing patterns lightly up and down my stomach with her fingers. I pulled away from the kiss, looked into her eyes smiling adoringly. I needed to hear those words again, so I would know this was really happening.

"_Say it again Santana."_ I said as I kissed my way down her neck.

She craned her head back and pressed her hips against me, directly against my core and it felt like a jolt of electricity surged through me. After she grabbed onto my waist to steady my movements she lifted my face to meet hers and I looked up to meet her gaze and she slid one of her hands up to rest behind my neck as she pulled me into yet another kiss. She then kissed me from my mouth to my jaw, up to the shell of my ear and pulled my earlobe gently with her teeth just before she whispered…

"_I'm absolutely, positively, in love with you Rachel Berry."_

That was all I needed to hear. That was all I wanted to hear. I grabbed her hand, pulled her off the couch, and led her upstairs to my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I had to post this one tonight because snowdrop1026's awesome reviews inspired me to. Every review inspires me to continue writing, and all the reviews make my day. This one is rated M for definite sexy times. There is no cliffhanger at the end of this one. So, here's one more for today.

**Santana's POV:**

Fuck. Am I dreaming, or is Rachel leading me to her room right now? This can't be real right now. I just had to use my free hand to pinch myself, because this just didn't seem real. Needless to say, that shit hurt so this is definitely happening right now. I had to stop myself from staring at her legs after she shut the door behind us. It's almost impossible to look away from_ those_ legs, because well, those legs are extremely hot, but I do look away… eventually. The look of pure desire is written all over her face and even in the low lighting in her bedroom; I can definitely see that her pupils are dilated as her tongue darts across her lips. The way she's looking at me right now is enough to make my mouth water. How the fuck did Finn manage to mess anything up with this girl? Did she look at him like this before they made love? God, I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. I just want her… and I want her on me now.

She slowly walked towards me pressing me to walk backwards until the back of my knees hit her mattress which she gently pushed me back on so I was laying on the bed, with my legs hanging over the edge. She was still standing, looking down at me as she leant forward and ran her hands up my thighs. If she moved any slower I was going to explode. I didn't want to rush her, but well, she just wasn't moving fast enough so I switched things up.

I grabbed on to her wrists and pulled her on top of me, so we were rolled over so I was on top of her. I couldn't help but look down at her and smile. She looks so adorable when she's nervous.

"_Is this okay?"_ I asked as I gently pulled her shirt away from her neck and leisurely kissed my way up her collar bone to her pulse point, sucking it lightly then slowly running my tongue up towards her ear.

She smiled and nodded so I continued to move forward.

I sat up, straddling her waist as I pulled my shirt over my head, then returned to my previous position to kiss her. She looked even more nervous than before, and I was concerned that I was moving too fast, so I asked.

"_Is this all too fast? Should we stop?" _

God, I didn't want to stop. Please don't say that you want to stop I thought, but was still concerned with her growing nervousness. The only time I was ever this nervous is when Britt and I first… Realization stuck me and I rolled off of her and lied down on my side, facing her. I should have known that Finnadequate wouldn't be able to make things happen. You know, with his early arrival problem.

"_Rach, is this… have you? Have you ever done this before?"_

She shook her head and looked over at me apologetically.

"_No, I haven't. But I want to, with you... So please just… go slow. Okay?"_

I looked over her features, searching for some kind of reassurance in her words.

"_Are you sure? We don't have to if you're not ready Rach."_

There, was nothing but confidence radiating off of her as she made her next move. She got off of the bed and pulled her shirt off, affectively throwing it on the opposite side of the room and went to unbutton her jeans, but I stopped her hand.

"_Let me."_

I sat up and pulled her hand to rest at her side, and gently unbuttoned her jeans then looked up to her for approval to continue and she granted by simply nodding. I slid down her zipper and slowly pulled her pants down to her ankles and she stepped out of them and pulled me up to stand in front of her. She looked a lot noting but confident as she unzipped the side of my dress and let it fall to the floor. I couldn't help but smirk as she eyed my body up and down and I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra then drop my hands at my side. Rachel stepped forward and gently kissed each of my shoulders as she slowly pulled down each strap. When she stepped back to look at my body, she was breathing heavier, and I took that as a sign to make my next move so I slowly turned Rachel around so her back was right in front of me and I wrapped my hands around her waist. I took my time taking off her bra, and then started gliding my hands back down the front of her stomach stopping them at the hem of her underwear. I pressed my chest against her back and I could feel her breath hitch as I gently ran one of my hands over her underwear down to her thighs.

"_You sure you don't want to stop Rachel? Because if we go any further, I won't be able to"_ I whispered in her ear, my voice came out a lot more huskily than I wanted it to.

She turned her head to the side and lifted her arm behind her to place on the back of my neck as she pressed our mouths together in another heated kiss, then she turned back towards me then sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Don't you dare stop."_ She half begged, half demanded.

I bit down hard on my lip and dropped to my knees in front of her, lightly kissing both her knees.

The way she looked at me made my heart stop. I slid my hands up the side of her thighs and tucked my fingers into the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled them down as she slightly lifted herself off the bed to make it easier for me. I kissed her thighs as I pulled them off of her ankles and placed them on the floor. When I stood up, I proceeded to do the same with my underwear, and I could hear her audibly gulp as her eyes scanned my body.

I tenderly pushed her back so she was lying down, and I positioned myself on top of her, one of my thighs in between hers and I looked her in the eyes as I glided my hand down her toned stomach. I bit my lip just before my hand made its way to her center and I didn't even have to ask for her permission to continue, because she was practically trying to push herself against my thigh. I could tell she didn't want me to stop, so I didn't.

I slid my middle finger between her folds and made my way down to her glistening entrance. I could smell her arousal, and that alone made me groan out in pleasure. When I felt how wet she was my breath hitched.

"_Fuck Rach. You're so wet."_

She bit her lip and looked up at me.

"_I'm always wet when you're around Santana. You're the only one that can do this to me."_

God, she definitely said the right thing. I could feel my center throbbing, and I pressed myself against Rachel's thigh needing some friction. The smirk that made its way to her face did nothing but turn me on more. Definitely the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

"_Plus it looks like I'm not the only one that's wet right now Santana." _

She pressed her thigh up into my center and the moan that escaped from between my lips would almost be embarrassing if I wasn't so focused on _that_ thigh that was pressing against my center. I tried to get my thoughts together as I slid another finger through her folds, gliding them both tantalizingly slow against her clit, and I leant forward hovering over her ear.

"_Good, because you're the only one that's ever gotten me this worked up." _I teased as I ground down harder against her thigh and pressed my fingers harder against her clit.

"_Oh fuck Santana! Inside… just… inside. I want you inside of me."_

It took all my power not to just give in and do exactly as she said. Hearing Rachel actually curse come out of her mouth made me even wetter than I already was. I needed to get her more worked up before this next part. I knew how painful my first time had been, and I want to make it as pain free as possible. I want her to enjoy it.

"_Not so fast Estrella, you need to ask me nicely first."_

She tried pushing her hips up against my fingers, but I used my other hand to hold them down in place.

"_Santana… please just… take me. Please?"_

I tightly clenched my jaw together and nodded. I leant forward and hissed up the nape of her neck, and paused for a moment while my fingers moved their way around Rachel's soaking wet entrance. I pressed my forehead against hers as I looked her in her eyes. I slowly slid one finger into her and her breath hitched at the new sensation and I smiled and ran my free hand through her hair.

"_It's okay Rach. Take a deep breath, baby."_

She nodded and took a deep shaky breath, and I decided the best way to get through this next step was as fast as possible. As Rachel was exhaling, I pushed a second finger inside of her at a moderately fast place and she gasped, tears pooling up in her eyes. I kissed the corner of each of her eyes, daring a tear to fall, but they never did. I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of Rachel until she was comfortable with me picking up the pace.

After a few moments I could feel her grinding against my fingers so I smirked and picked up the pace. I was fortunate that she was enjoying what she was feeling. The moan that came from her mouth almost brought me to my own climax. I could tell that she wasn't far from coming undone so I continued thrust my fingers harder and faster into her. I could feel her walls tightening against my fingers, and just before she reached that point, I slowly slid my fingers out of her and chuckled as she cried out in frustration.

"_No, no… Santana! God, don't stop."_

I smirked and kissed my way down her chest, softly sucking each of her nipples into my mouth in between my teeth, and gently rolling my tongue against the hardening buds, blowing cool air against each one as I pulled my mouth back, causing her to shiver. Soon after, I kissed my way down her stomach towards her core. I could sense that she was hesitant about me continuing any further. I placed small kisses up each one of thighs but stopped to look up at her when I was almost to her center.

"_It's okay Rachel, once I start, you'll forget why you were nervous in the first place."_ I smirked.

She went to protest but I placed my hands on her knees and slowly pushed her legs apart. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but I can tell she wanted me to continue.

I moved off of the bed to stand and placed my hands underneath Rachel's thighs, pulling her towards the end of the bed so her legs were hanging off. When she opened her legs for me to continue, I dropped to my knees and started kissing my way up her thighs again, stopping to occasionally slide my tongue against the soft skin on the inside of those toned thighs. When I made my way to her center, I could smell her arousal and I could literally feel my heart beating in my chest, and I was almost positive that Rachel could hear it.

When I made my way up to her sex, I placed a small kiss against her clit and she half moaned and half screamed as she jerked her hips towards my mouth. So I in return, placed my hands on her hips and held them tightly against the bed and smirked.

"_I haven't even started yet Rach."_

I slid my tongue down her clit to her entrance. She tasted so good. It really was true about what they said about vegans tasting better. I was already addicted to her sweet taste as I continued to circle my tongue around her entrance.

"_Fuck Santana, please just make me come. I can't take any more."_ She begged, and I happily obliged.

I moved my mouth back towards her throbbing clit and sucked it into my mouth, holding it between my teeth as I flicked my tongue rapidly against it. When she was close, I thrust my two fingers back inside her dripping entrance, while I continued the pace with my mouth against her clit. I could feel her walls tightening against my fingers as she came undone.

"_Shit… S-Santana!"_ she screamed out as she sat up, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, pulling me on top of her, my fingers slowly pumping in and out of her while she came down.

"_God… San that was… god that was-"_

I didn't give her time to finish her sentence because before she even fully had time to recover, I was thrusting my fingers back into her at a breakneck pace and not even a minute later she was dragging her nails roughly down my back. Yep, that was going to hurt tomorrow. I leant forward and nipped lightly at her pulse point and sucked it into my mouth.

When Rachel plopped backwards on the bed I knew she was spent. Her eyes were hooded and she was breathing heavily. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and sucked them each into my mouth cleaning off the rest of Rachel's essence.

"_Wow." _

Rachel smiled, and before I could respond, she drifted into a deep sleep. Well, I assume it was a deep sleep, because shortly after, she was snoring lightly. It was pretty adorable. I guess we're both going to feel this tomorrow. I smiled and pulled Rachel into me as I lied down next to her, coving both of us with the blanket, and wrapping my arm around her waist, burying my face against the back of her neck and laying soft kisses along her shoulders.

Next time, maybe she should start things first. Going to sleep this turned on is bound to cause some _wanky _sex dreams.

**Authors Note: Hope it wasn't too much. This was my first time writing out sexy times, and I went all out. Was it too much?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, is up and running. Well, it's not up, nor is it running, but it's here and posted. Oh you get my drift. There will be "sexy times" in this chapter. I couldn't help but write it in.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I apologize. If and when I do, I promise to include more Naya Rivera dance numbers… topless dance numbers. (I'm just kind of almost kidding)… But seriously though, wouldn't that be great?

**Rachel's POV:**

I woke up at precisely nine o'clock the next morning. I usually wake up at six, but I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I didn't want to get up now, but I did have a daily routine to get to. I was on the right side of the bed facing the door, but when I turned to lie on my back and stretch. I had the most amazing dream last night! It felt so real. San and I had act-… At that exact moment, I noticed a very naked Santana Lopez lying on her back with my blankets wrapped around half of her body, her messy hair over her face. I could have sworn last night was a dream, but I couldn't help but smile knowing everything had actually happened. As I went over all the details of last night, I could feel myself getting aroused. Thinking about sexual relations with Santana while looking at her naked form on _my_ bed would have this same affect on anyone I'm sure, not that I would want anyone other than myself to have the pleasure of witnessing this view.

When I saw her furrow her brows in her sleep, I couldn't help but kiss that expression away. I tucked her hair away from her face and placed a small kiss between her eyebrows. My lips on her skin felt amazing. When I pulled back, I could still feel her on my lips, and I needed to feel more of her against my lips. I kissed my way down her face to her neck, and tentatively pressed my tongue against her pulse point moving it slowly against her, careful not to wake her up.

She stirred in her sleep and she was breathing significantly heavier, so I pulled my lips away from her neck and chanced a glance at her body. How on earth could anyone be this beautiful? I propped my head up on my hand whilst turned to Santana and traced patterns against her toned stomach and smiled.

Goodness, a tornado couldn't wake this girl up. I didn't want to be rude and wake her out of such a deep sleep, and then an idea came to mind.

I smirked and idea came to mind. I wasn't entirely sure if she would mind being awakened this way, but I succumbed to the desire to be closer to her. My fingers seemed to find their own way down her neck, between her breasts and down her chest. I tentatively pulled back the remaining blankets covering her perfect body and continued the journey with my hand. I gently slid my fingers down her stomach and I could feel every contour of her toned abs as she tightened her stomach. I paused for a moment when I approached her lower stomach but decided to just go for it.

At the slowest rate I could carry out, I slid my middle finger between her folds and to that sensitive bundle of nerves. When I dipped my finger lower towards her entrance, I could feel how aroused she was and my breath hitched.

I wasn't exactly sure what I should be doing right now, so I thought back to last night and just moved my finger against her like she had done with me. I moved my finger up and down her entrance and back up to her throbbing bundle of nerves, applying a bit of pressure as I moved it against her unhurriedly in circles.

She stirred a bit more and when I chanced a look up, I could see her chest heaving. She must have been having a pretty good dream beforehand. I smirked and pressed another finger against her and gradually picked up the pace. Santana's hips bucked and I was about to pull away, thinking I had maybe gone too far, but I felt a hand her hand suddenly grab my wrist. But then she moved her hand to rest on the back of mine, holding it against her, but sliding my fingers down towards her entrance.

"_Well, good morning to you too Rach."_ She smirked but still held her hand against mine.

I looked down nervously at her and shyly smiled.

"_Is this okay? I just thought it might be a nice way to wake you up."_

She smiled that genuine smile that made me melt. Nobody should be this beautiful after 4 hours of sleep.

"_It's more than okay babe, but don't stop on my account."_

My heart fluttered at the term of endearment. I looked down at our hands and then back up at her.

"_Santana, I don't know what I'm doing. What if I'm not-"_

Before I could get my last words out she pulled me towards her mouth with her hand on the back of my neck and kissed me passionately.

"_Don't worry about that Rach, I'll help you."_

She pressed her middle finger to the back of mine and slowly pressed both of our fingers into her entrance, as she bit down on her lip. I needed to be kissing that lip. I leant forward and pressed our lips together for yet another sensual kiss and she gradually pulled her finger out of herself and away from my hand. I knew I would be okay on my own, and I had some idea of what to do based upon what she did with me last night, so I went with my gut.

When I pulled away from the kiss, I pushed a second finger slowly into her entrance, not breaking eye contact.

"_Fuck Rach, that feels good,"_

Her eyebrow furrowed and she moaned, so I took that as my queue to continue my motions. I accelerated the pace of my fingers and I could feel her walls clutching to my fingers as I pushed them harder into her. She was definitely close, and I didn't stop. I pressed my fingers up against that spot that sent me over the edge last night and she moaned that perfect moan that seemed to drive me wild.

"_Rachel… I'm going to… Fuck I'm gonna…"_

I plunged my fingers once more even harder and deeper into her, taking my thumb and rubbing circles against her bundle of nerves. I could tell by the Spanish slurs she was directing at me that it sent her over the edge.

"Shit… Rachel!" She screamed my name as she came undone.

I smiled down at her as she tried to recover, her chest still heaving.

"_Jesus Rach, you're amazing. We're going to need to be doing that all day."_ She smirked and winked at me.

After she recovered she went to pull the blanket that I had around my waist down but I chuckled and got out of the bed, effectively dropping the blanket on the floor. I could briefly see the smirk on her face as she eyed my naked form hungrily. It was extremely sexy, but I had plans for us today.

"_How about I make you breakfast, and you put on some clothes so I can concentrate on doing that?"_ I smiled at her and she got out of the bed and sauntered over to me, pulling me into her with her hands on my waist.

"_Is that what you want? You want me to put some clothes on so you can concentrate on making breakfast?"_

She pressed her chest against mine and I tried to walk backwards, but she followed every step I took until I was conveniently pressed against my dresser. I was happy for the support the dresser was providing because my knees started to buckle when she looked at me like _that. _She looked like she wanted to devour me.

"_Y-yes… It would… I would… you should-"_

Her lips were suddenly pressed against mine and her thigh made its way between my legs. When she pulled her lips away from mine she was smirking.

"_Well, it sure doesn't feel like you want me to get dressed Rachie."_ She emphasized the word "feel" by pressing her thigh harder against my core.

The moan that escaped from my mouth was embarrassingly loud. I was thankful that my room was soundproofed, because I'm sure that if it wasn't my neighbors would have called the police last night thinking someone was getting murdered. I'm obviously a very vocal person, but when Santana touches me, it's almost as if I'm not even in control of my own mouth or what comes out of it.

Needless to say, we weren't out of my room for another 3 hours. It looks like that elliptical workout wasn't going to be necessary after all. We decided that it was probably time to be getting something to eat. I was in dire need of electrolytes and I'm pretty sure Santana worked up quite the appetite so I thought we should go out to get something to eat instead of cooking. It just seemed like an easier solution, so I asked Santana where she wanted to go. Her answer was the most Santana answer I could have expected.

She then looked over at me and smiled.

"_We'z be going, to Breadstix."_

Of course.

**Authors note: Uh oh, what's going to happen at Breadstix?**


	10. Chapter 10

Well first off, R.I.P to Cory Monteith. I am still however not the biggest fan of Finn's character, so I will eventually continue on with my Finn bashing. That being said, here goes Chapter 10. Enjoy. :)

**Santana's POV:**

I guess this is technically considered a date right? I'm sitting in Rachel's car, actually it's not even a car, it's a Prius, and we're going out to eat dinner… together. That pretty much sounds like a date to me. It's not that I don't mind, I kind of dig the idea of going on a date with Rachel. But Breadstix? Doesn't Rachel know what she's getting herself into? If she thought people feared me at school, she was going to freak when she saw how the staff at Breadstix acted. Everyone knows I don't play when it comes to my Breadstix. Things were about to get real.

As soon as we pulled up to Breadstix, I wasted no time ushering Rachel into the building. Right when we stepped through the door, the server immediately ignored everyone that was waiting for a table and quickly showed Rachel and I to a secluded booth in my favorite part of the restaurant.

They're doing pretty well so far.

"Santana, I think those people were waiting for tables as well." She gestured towards the front of the front of the restaurant.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well I have quite a bit of a reputation here that I plan on upholding. They don't want to see an angry Santana Lopez."

Almost a minute later, there were two fresh baskets of Breadstix placed on the table. I smiled at the waiter. He just gulped and nervously took our drink orders then hastily walked away.

"Wow, I can see that. Our waiter looks like he's about to have a heart attack." She noted as she looked over the vegan side of the menu.

After a few moments she put the menu down in front of her and smiled at me.

"Well, if he's not scared of me, then I'm obviously doing something wrong. Everyone is scared of me."

She frowned slightly and kicked my foot under the table.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

She shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"I was just showing you that I'm not scared of you. Not anymore. Actually, I've come to realize that you're actually quite the sweetheart."

I shook my head disbelievingly and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can't scare you, but I sure as hell make you nervous Rach." I stated as I grabbed one of her hands, examining her nails.

"I mean, have you always been a nail biter?" I teased

She pulled her hand back and looked away.

"N-No, I've just grown to develop the habit recently, it has nothing to do with you making me nervous, because that's simply not the case."

"Oh? Is that so? So if I were to do this.." I slid over to the other side of the booth, sitting directly next to her, and placed my hand on top of her knee, slowly sliding it up her thigh under the bottom of her dress "You wouldn't get nervous?"

Rachel looked around trying to see if anyone could see us, but I could care less if anyone could see.

Just as my hand made its way to Rachel's inner thigh, the waiter showed up with our drinks and proceeded to take our orders.

"Ma'am, what will you be having tonight?" he smiled, looking at Rachel completely ignoring my presence.

When his leering eyes made their way to Rachel's chest I wasn't very happy.

"No me gusta! How about you look her in the eyes when you take her order? You know what? I'm from this little place called Lima Heights Adjacent, have you been there?"

The waiter looked around, visibly shaking.

"No ma'am, I apologize if I offended you."

I scoffed.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to my date here." The words were out before I could stop them, but I hoped Rachel wouldn't mind. My hand gripped her thigh tightly and I could see the blush creeping up on her face, which only made me smirk.

"Ma'am, I apologize if I offended you by my actions." He apologized sincerely and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's quite al-alright. I'll uhm have the Vegan Lasagna please, and she'll have.." Rachel looked at me obviously flustered waiting for me to complete the order and I smirked.

"I'll have the same Tom." I looked at his nametag that clearly said James, but he looked more like a Tom to me, so that's what I called him.

He simply nodded, not daring to correct me, and scurried away.

"You know you don't have to eat a vegan meal simply because I choose not to eat meat" Her blush deepened and I decided it was a good time to stop teasing her and have a serious conversation.

"_Rach, I'm not going to sit here while you eat your vegan things and force you to watch me choke down some cows face… That's rude, even for me."_

She turned towards me and smiled my favorite thousand watt smile.

"That's very considerate of you Santana." She leant forward and gently kissed me on the cheek. It was my turn to start blushing now.

"_It's not a problem for me Rach." _

I tried to shake off the blush, but I could tell that she could see it. Dammit.

"_Are you blushing San_?" I could practically feel her smile_. "Are you nervous right now?"_ she smirked and slid her hand up my thigh over my jeans and I audibly gulped.

It's so not fair if she does this to me, the other way around is fine, but I can't handle it when she's actually touching me. So I decided the only way to get away from this feeling was to make things more serious.

"_So uhm, what exactly are we Rachel?"_

She pulled her hand away and bit down on her lip, which honestly wasn't helping much either, but at least her hand was off of my thigh.

"_I don't know Santana. That depends fully on what you want us to be." _

The look in her eyes made my stomach drop, and then she turned her face away, trying not to look me in the eyes. I had to look into her eyes when I told her this, so I turned her face towards mine and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"_You know what I want you to be Rachel Berry?"_

I could see the nerves wash away from her as she smiled genuinely at me.

"_What do you want me to be Santana Lopez?"_ She smiled, as her eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes.

"_I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be that for me?" _

That was the first time I asked anyone that question and my heart felt like it was threatening to beat its way out of my chest and I'm pretty sure breathing was impossible right now. She pulled back and gasped, and then our waiter came and placed our meals in front of us, but before he could ask us anything, I gestured for him to leave with my hand.

"_San.." _

I couldn't take her not answering my question so I did all I could think of. I got defensive. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my food, scooting further away from Rachel.

"_You know what? Don't even answer that, I was kidding anyway_." I lied

Rachel shook her head and sighed, filling the distance between us as she moved closer to me.

"_You were joking? That's really too bad, because I would have loved to be your girlfriend…. But I guess if…"_

My head snapped towards her and I pulled her into a kiss, not caring at all if anyone was watching. I was finally genuinely happy, and nobody was going to ruin that. Just as we pulled back I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see a very shocked Artie and Brittany. Well, Artie was shocked; Brittany just appeared to be hurt.

"_H-hey Britt… Wheels. What are you doing here?"_

Rachel looked back and forth between Britt and I and I just smiled at her and patted her knee.

"_Well Artie wanted to eat dinner, we were supposed to leave earlier but I lost my compass. Artie told me that it was with Christopher Columbus, because he had more places in America that had to be discovered, but Artie doesn't understand that it was Christopher Cross that discovered America. So, we got here late…"_ I could hear the sadness in her voice, and I didn't understand it.

"_What are you two doing here?"_ Artie asked.

"_Well roller derby, Rachel and I are on our very first date."_ I smiled and looked over at Rachel who was smiling just as wide.

"_No, really? What are you two doing here together? Did someone die? Was it one of the reindeers on Rachel's sweaters?"_ Brittany asked obviously confused.

"_No Brittany. Santana, and I are on a date together because we're dating."_

"_But Santana doesn't date girls; she doesn't want to be one of the Indigo Girls…"_

I sighed and looked up at Britt.

"_It's different now B. I love Rachel, and I want to date her, because I realized that I don't care if anyone knows that I'm gay anymore."_

I looked at Brittany, waiting for a response but all I saw was sadness and confusion.

"_Artie, I think we should be headed back home now. I have to check in on Lord Tubbington and make sure he hasn't started smoking or joining another gang with the stray cats in the neighborhood."_ She turned around and rushed for the door, obviously upset and a very shocked Artie said his goodbyes and followed her out.

It still hurt my feeling to see Britt so sad, but she was happy with Artie now, and I was happy here with Rachel, so she had no reason to be upset with me. Either way, I was going to have to get to the bottom of it. I'll call and check in on her tomorrow or whatever. The rest of our dinner went by relatively quiet, and I could definitely tell that Rachel had something that she wanted to ask, but I waited until we were finally at her house, sitting in her living room to ask. She was skimming through the channels, feigning interest in the shows that were on, so I decided to ask.

"_Rach, what's wrong?"_

She sighed, turning off the TV and turning towards me.

"_Nothing, it's just. How come you and Brittany aren't together still? It's obvious that she's still harboring some feelings for you."_

I smiled and moved closer to Rachel and laid my head gently on her shoulder.

"_Brittany wanted me to come out when I wasn't ready for it which I'm sure you're aware of from your little eavesdropping adventure when Britt and I were talking on the phone."_ I laughed, but she looked away ashamed.

"_She wanted to be exclusive and out, and I was just thinking about myself. Now that I am out, all I've been able to think about is you though. I'm perfectly happy with being out if it's you that I'm out with."_

The room was silent for a few moments but then Rachel broke out in laughter and I removed my head from her shoulder, confused by her sudden laughter.

"_See Santana? You're undeniably a sweetheart."_

She smirked and moved to straddle my waist.

"_You're my sweetheart and I don't mind one bit. Actually, it makes me want to take you to my bedroom and well…" _

She leant forward and kissed along my jaw. That was all she needed to do. I grabbed onto her ass with both of my hands and stood up with her legs still around my waist, silently thanking Coach Sue for all of that extensive training. The smile plastered on my face was moderately embarrassing, but I couldn't help it as I carried her up to her bedroom. If this is where being a "sweetheart" gets me, then maybe I shouldn't mind one bit either.


	11. Chapter 11

Here goes chapter 11. Don't hate me if there is a cliffhanger at the end. (There is certainly a cliffhanger) I promise to update soon. Thanks again for the amazing reviews everyone. You guys are absolutely inspiring.

**Rachel's POV:**

School officially starts on Monday which I'm outright excited about. I haven't necessarily been opposed to the frequent parties that Santana would force me to frequent with her, but I'm excited to be starting my last year of High School. I am also however quite nervous about how Santana will act around her friends now that I can officially call her my girlfriend. Well, I know that Brittany and Quinn both know. Brittany appears to be rather upset about it, and Quinn just glares at me like I figuratively kicked her puppy. Whatever the case, Santana is having a party at her house tonight, and I'm quite anxious to see how everything goes now that probably everyone knows that we're seeing each other. Wow, we're actually dating, who would have thought, right?

Just as I pull the blankets off myself to stand up, I feel a steady arm wrap around my waist, pressing me down into the bed. I look down to see that Santana is lying on top of me with her head on my chest and her lower half between my legs.

I shift uncomfortably, feeling that familiar arousal pooling between my legs. Why is it that Santana is the only one that's been able to do this to me? She isn't even doing anything, and I'm worked up.

I look down at the crown of her head, brushing the dark stands of hair that dare to keep me from seeing that beautiful face and I can't help but smile as she furrows her eyebrows at my action.

A few moments pass of me running my fingers through her messy mane before she speaks.

"_Why don't you take a picture Rach? That way you can totally perv on it instead."_ she asks sleepily, still managing that playful tone I adore so much.

"_Well that's no fun. I simply just can't do the things to a picture that I desire to do to you."_

I teasingly bite back. That seemed to have gotten her attention because she practically springs up with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. She puts Quinn's trademark eyebrow to shame.

"_Oh? And what is it that you would like to do to me Rach, I mean… We've got all day to make things happen." _

She smirks and wriggles her eyebrows.

I smack her playfully on the arm and stand up to put the sweats and t-shirt that I found sprawled out over the floor. I certainly caught Santana's leering eyes, but I had other ideas.

"_Santana, can I ask you something?"_

I sat down on the edge of the bed timidly looking Santana in her eyes, preparing myself to ask my next question. Santana and I have been on a date before, but neither of us had actually asked if it was something that we wanted to do. We've been officially dating for just a few days, and that night was absolutely perfect for me, and the sex was well…. No, I can't think of that right now. I need to give Santana a perfect night of her own. I need to ask her on a date. I would take pleasure in wooing one, Santana Lopez. She surely deserves it.

"_I know that you're throwing a party at your house tonight, but before that, I would love if you would give me the opportunity to take you on a date. So, will you go on a date with me tonight Santana Lopez?"_

I smiled nervously, not quite sure what her initial response would be. All that doubt was washed away when she smiled that stunning smile at me.

"_Why Rachel, are you trying to woo me?"_

Oh god, is she reading my mind? I knew she said she had a psychic Mexican third eye, but I never thought she was serious!

"_W-well yes I am, but if you don't want me to woo you then-"_

I was cut off by soft plump lips pressing against my mouth. Even after three days of those lips constantly on mine, the action still managed to make my breath hitch.

It wasn't long before I melted into her embrace and passionately kissed her back. Hands began to roam and our tongues made their way into each other's mouths. I had to practically peel myself away from her, begrudgingly of course, but I wanted as little as contact as possible until after our date. I needed it to be special, even if that meant having to wait to kiss those lips again… God, they just look so darn good… Maybe just one more kiss and then…

I smirked and pulled Santana back against me and switched our positions so I was on top of her.

Well, so much for that theory.

As soon as Santana's fingers made their way to the band of my sweatpants I peeled myself away, shooting out of the bed.

"_So! You better go and get ready Santana Lopez, because I'm going to woo your socks off!" _

There was definitely more huskiness in that sentence than I wanted there to be, and by the smirk on Santana's face, I knew she could tell just how much I wanted her.

"_Woo my socks off huh Rach? Well, I'm not wearing socks right now."_ She stood and dropped the blanket from her body. I quickly turned my head away, not chancing a glance at the body I just couldn't resist touching. _"I'm actually not wearing much of anything…" _

Oh she's good.

"_Well! I have to go downstairs and well, I have to uhm… You know… Eat food and things of that sort. It's highly important to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."_

I slid out of the door, lightly closing it behind me.

This whole, "try to have as little contact as possible" until after the date decision is already appearing to be unbearable. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, and I can control myself. Now, all I have to do is believe that and I'll be fine.

**Santana's POV:**

So what if I'm a little nervous right now? I'm still a badass. Oh fuck, who am I kidding? This is my first _official _date, and I'm losing my mind. I'm sure Rachel is just as nervous as I am, if not more nervous. She looked like she was going to barf when she asked me out.

I smile at the thought of the face she was making when she asked me out as I take another glance of myself in the mirror. I critically eye my outfit, searching for any imperfections. When I don't find any I sigh and smooth down the sides of the deep red dress that I'm wearing that definitely shows off all of my curves. I smirk when I think about the look that's going to be on Rachel's face when she sees what I have on under this dress. She knew that I owned lingerie from the night she stayed over, but she certainly hasn't seen me wearing it. I so can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what's in store for her.

Before I could further delve into what would be happening after our date, I heard the doorbell. I looked over at the clock and raised an eyebrow, noticing that it was almost an hour earlier than Rachel said she would pick me up, but I shrug it off. It's now or never Lopez, let's not keep Rachel waiting.

I slid on my pumps and carefully walk down the stairs. When I got to the door, I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. The excited smile was wiped off my face when I saw a very upset looking Quinn at my front door. Why does her timing always interfere with my plans?

I eyed the girl standing in front of me, somewhat confused by her upset appearance. I've never seen her look so torn; it just wasn't very Quinn-like at all.

"_Alright Preggers, what's up? I have a date I needs to be attending in an hour and I won't be able to do that if you go into labor on my porch."_

The torn look on her face was replaced by a scowl as she walked past me into my house, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

"_Well, come on in. Not that an invitation to come into my house was necessary."_ I stated sarcastically.

"_What's your angle with Berry?"_

Well so much for being frugal. This girl sure gets right to the point, and I'm not surprised. It's Quinn after all.

I immediately went into defensive mode and crossed my arms over my chest. There is no way this girl is going to come into my house and accuse me of anything.

"_Not that it's any of your business Lucy Q, but the only angle I have with Rachel is to make her as happy as I can, and if you assume anything else then the door is right there."_ I suggest, gesturing towards the open door she so rudely entered.

"_Why Berry? Did the breakup with Brittany hurt so bad that you had to stoop down to Manhand Berry's level? Bravo."_

At this point I was visibly upset. I stepped forward to Quinn so we were just inches apart.

"_First of all, Britt and I were never technically dating. Secondly, what's your problem with Rachel? There is certainly no stooping down to Rachel's level, have you seen her? She has more singing talent than you could ever even dream of, and she's probably the only one that's going to actually do something with her life and make it out of this fucking town. What is your fucking problem with me Q!?"_

I couldn't tell what she was feeling at that moment. I never could. Ever since I met Quinn, I couldn't read her. She always had her walls up, and whenever she felt attacked, she would turn into the ice queen that she's notorious for being.

"_Why does Rachel have to take everything from me? She took Finn, she took all the talent… She took you…"_

I had no idea what to say. Quinn looked so vulnerable. It broke my heart.

"_Q, I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here. I'm always going to be your friend."_

She turned her face away and I could see a stray tear run down her face, and I couldn't help but wipe it away. Have I been ignoring her when she needed me? At that moment I felt like a horrible friend.

"_I don't want you as a friend Santana. I've never wanted you as a friend."_

She mumbled that sentence out, but I could make it out clearly. Had our friendship meant so little that Quinn didn't even want me as a friend anymore? It was my turn to put my walls up and become defensive, but I didn't move.

"_You know what Quinn? Fine! If you never wanted to be my friend then just leave. Why would you pretend to be my friend if-"_

I was suddenly frozen in place as Quinn's arms wrapped against my waist and pulled me flush against her body and she pressed her lips softly against mine. When I realized what she was doing I pushed her back. That was NOT okay…

Just as I pushed Quinn away, I heard a familiar voice sob and the distinct sound of my front door slamming shut.

"_Fuck!... Rachel!"_


	12. Chapter 12

I love all of your reviews. Such colorful reviews on that last chapter. Lucy's definitely got some splanin' to do. Don't worry, Pezberry is definitely endgame. But come on everyone; try not to be too upset with Quinn. If you were Quinn, I'm sure you would put the kissy smack down on Santana too. Ha. Anyway… here's chapter 12, once more, with feeling.

Sorry, I couldn't help the Buffy innuendo there. Here you go. :)

**Rachel's POV:**

As I arrived at Santana's house I was beyond nervous. I'm sure Santana has been on dates before, and for me well, Finn tried to take me on dates, but they were as ordinary as I presume most high school teenage dates are. I wanted to do something special for Santana though. I wanted this to be something that she would most certainly remember.

After I pulled into her driveway I tried to get my nerves under control. I took a couple of shaky deep breaths until I finally got the courage to make my way to her door.

When I walked closer to the door, I noticed that it was slightly ajar. I smiled, thinking Santana had some outrageous plan to either scare or surprise me, so I slowly made my way closer until I was standing in front of it. I took a deep breath and held the flowers I bought for her behind my back.

I thought about whether I should knock or not, but I assumed since the door was open, she wanted me to come in. For a moment, I thought Santana would be standing on the other side of the door with some sort of grand romantic gesture. That however was not what I saw as I gingerly pushed the door open.

There Santana was… Quinn's arms were wrapped around her waist, and they were… Kissing.

After that I saw nothing, heard nothing, but I definitely felt my heart shatter.

Tears were freely falling down my cheeks. I dropped the flowers and slammed the door behind me. How could I trust her? How could she do this to me?

I ran to my car, not daring to turn back… Not that there would be anyone to stop me. It was obvious that Santana was quite busy. I needed to get away from here, so I did.

**Quinn's POV:**

I didn't come here intending on kissing Santana, and I certainly didn't want to at that moment, but I couldn't stop my body from doing what it wanted to do. So there I was, kissing Santana, and I couldn't stop myself, but she certainly stopped it. I felt horrible.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Then there was the slam of the door.

"_Fuck!... Rachel!"_

Santana didn't even look at me as she tried to catch up to the departing girl. I couldn't possibly feel any smaller than I did right now. Not even Berry deserved to see that. It felt like minutes passed, but it was really only a few moments until Santana came back into the house and was standing a few feet away from me. She was definitely mad.

"_You need to leave Quinn… Now!"_

I walked towards her trying to explain but she turned away from me. She couldn't even look at me. What have I done?

"_Santana…I.."_

She snapped her head towards me, tears forming in her eyes.

Shit! I completely fucked up.

"_Just fucking leave, Quinn!"_

I didn't think twice as I turned towards the door and left as fast as I possibly could. I need to fix this. I need to fix this now.

I was driving around aimlessly, trying to figure out how I could fix this until I realized that I was parked in front of Rachel's house. The last time I was at Rachel's house, I was hoping to talk to her alone, but low and behold, Santana was there. After Rachel helped me get through the pregnancy, I knew that if I needed to talk to anyone about anything, it would be her. Brittany wasn't the best option in this situation for advice, due to her previous relationship with Santana. Then there was Santana, but I couldn't really ask her for advice about the feelings I've been having for her. Once I heard that Rachel and Santana were dating, I had to see if it was true. That's really all I wanted. I certainly didn't intend to kiss her, and I definitely didn't want to hurt Rachel. I hadn't meant any of the things I said about her. I was actually always kind of jealous of the starlet. Then there were my feelings for Santana, which I hadn't even realized I had until after I gave Beth up for adoption.

_Summer after sophomore year:_

_Trying to get back into shape after giving birth to…Beth, was proving to be difficult. I put on such a strong façade of false security, and got mixed in with the wrong crowd. I was one of the Skanks now, and I made everyone believe that I didn't give two fucks. I started smoking numerous packs of cigarettes a day, and I even got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo. Not sure how it would make me look more like a badass, but I didn't give a damn, it seemed like a good idea at the time. _

_Everyone for the most part would leave me alone. People didn't bother me anymore, because well, I didn't want them too. I was finally left alone and seen as one of the people that you just didn't want to mess with, and that's exactly what I wanted everyone to believe and everyone did… everyone except Santana. She could see right through me. She knew I was hurting, but I continued to ignore her. I wouldn't return her phone calls, Facebook messages, E-Mails, nothing. That's until she showed up at my door._

_I was in my room listening to grunge 90s music, which I just couldn't get into, when my door creaked open. _

_The first face I saw was my moms. She looked at me obviously worried, but she was either in denial that anything was wrong, or she just didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't want anyone thinking that she wasn't "the mother of the year" that she made them believe she was. Truth is, I hardly even saw her anymore, and I'm pretty sure she was more than likely drunk right now._

_Then there was Santana. She made her way into my room not even acknowledging my mother's presence, closing the door behind her. Clearly she was not amused with my appearance. _

"_Alright Lucy Q, what he fuck is this?" she gestured at my outfit and my bright pink hair._

_The only response I have her was a shrug as I pulled my headphones off my ears and threw them towards the end of my bed._

"_Okay, I'll get blunt then, because apparently small talk isn't your thing anymore."_

_I raised my eyebrows at her waiting for her to continue on with her longwinded speech._

"_I know you're hurting because you gave your kid up for adoption, but this look is just not you. Okay, it's kind of hot or whatever, but it's not your style."_

_I guess that was a compliment?_

"_Thanks?"_

_I shrugged. As of lately, shrugging seemed to be my only means of communication._

"_It wasn't a compliment." She sat on the edge of my bed and turned to face me._

"_I miss you Q. This whole grungy jolly rancher that fell in an ash tray look just isn't working for you. I've known you since we were 8 okay? I know that when you're sad or upset you put your walls up and you try to make people think that nothing can get to you, but I can see through that. Yea, you gave Beth up for adoption, but at least she is with someone that can take care of her while you make something of your life. It's the best thing you could have done for the both of you. You just need to let it go Quinn."_

_She grabbed my hand and squeezed it firmly. I hated that she knew me so well, and I hated that tears were pooling in my eyes. When my tears fell, Santana quickly wiped them away with her thumbs and I was in awe. I've seen the notorious badass Santana Lopez my fair share of times, but when she was like this, I adored her. She was only ever this way with Britt and me, and more often than not it was with Britt, but today was different. I felt different somehow. She's gorgeous. _

_Ugh! What the hell am I thinking? Santana is my best friend. I'm straight. This is so wrong. _

_Although I knew that Santana was in love with Brittany, I didn't say anything. I was simply waiting for the right time for her to tell me herself. She's my best friend. She's got to be comfortable enough to trust me with that one day right?_

_I smiled at her and nuzzled my face against the palm of her hand as she wiped my tears away and she smiled genuinely back at me. I was in complete awe of her smile. _

"_Thanks San, for uh, telling me that, it means a lot you know?"_

_She shrugged and smiled that cocky Santana smile._

"_Well someone had to save you from turning full on Power Ranger. Pink hair though Quinn? Really?"_

_I smirked and nudged her shoulder playfully. _

"_How about me wake an appointment to get my hair dyed tomorrow?" _

_She smiled and patted me lightly on the thigh._

"_It's about time Q. Or should I call you Pink Ninja Ranger?"_

_I rolled my eyes and pushed her off my bed._

"_Q's fine, Lopez."_

_After that it was just easier to live with myself. Things didn't hurt anymore, and I knew it was because of Santana. I would always remember that…_

I smiled fondly at the thought of how Santana and I used to be so close, and then frowned when I realized what I needed to I could do now was try to explain things to Rachel and hope she could forgive me. I stepped out of the car and made my way to Rachel's door knocking a few times.

Then I was face-to-face with a very angry looking Rachel Berry and the next thing I felt was a strong slap to my face.

I held my cheek and looked up sadly at Rachel who had obviously been crying.

"_Okay, I deserved that."_

I held my hands up defensively

"_What the hell do you want Fabray?"_

The demanding presence and the tone coming from Rachel were both shocking and slightly intimidating. I didn't know that she had it in her.

"_I just came to talk about what you saw back there. It wasn't what it looked like and I wanted to apologize. It's really all my fault."_

She crossed her arms over her chest which I'm sure is a mechanism she must have picked up from Santana. She waited for me to continue, and obviously she wasn't going to be letting me in, so I decided to just go with the truth.

"_I went over to Santana's house just trying to see what her motives with you were and when she told me the truth I got upset. She told me that you two were together and the more she talked about it the more upset I got when she mentioned you. The only things that flashed in my mind were you taking Finn, you taking all the solos in glee, and finally, you taking my best friend."_

Her features were slightly softened after that last sentence. I decided to leave out the fact that I had feelings for Santana, but that didn't stop her from asking.

"_How does that explain the kiss Quinn?"_

I looked away and sighed.

Damn. I guess I have to tell her.

"_I've had feelings for Santana since the summer after sophomore year, which she never returned, and when she told me that she was with you, I couldn't help myself. She didn't kiss me back and I guess you didn't see her push my away, but… she did."_

Rachel sighed and looked me over and a soft sad smile spread on her face.

"_Look Quinn, I'm not happy about the kiss, but I really am glad that you were honest about it."_

I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"_Yea, well I didn't want you to be mad at Santana because of something stupid I did. She doesn't deserve you being angry at her because she didn't do anything wrong, so maybe you should call her."_

She nodded and pulled me into a hug that I wasn't expecting. I smiled sadly and sighed. I guess I can see what Santana sees in this girl. Sure she talks more than I can handle, but she has a huge heart. I just hope Santana can forgive me now. How can I tell her the truth about how I feel? She wouldn't understand.

Before Rachel could say anything else, I peeled myself away from the hug and said a small goodbye before leaving. If Rachel can forgive me, maybe Santana can too.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright. Here goes Chapter 13. Shit's about to get real… real happy. I'm not going to torture you all with depressing break up sap. Here we go. Let me know what you think.

**Santana's POV:**

The moment Quinn left I was both hurt and confused. I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was devastated. Why would Quinn kiss me like that? I brought my fingers to my lips and sighed. I could still feel Quinn's kiss lingering on my mouth. I was so I can't say that I was surprised that she would try this, but it hurt knowing Rachel thought I would kiss anyone but her. I don't think I can look at Quinn again.

You know what? Fuck this. I'm not going to sit around and mope when I can be trying to get Rachel back. She has to know that I didn't want any of this with Quinn to happen. I just couldn't take my mind off of that kiss though. It wasn't the first time it happened though. I should have known better.

_Junior year:_

_Two months into junior year and I was pretty pumped to say the least. I wasn't looking forward to Cheerios practice this afternoon, and I missed having Quinn on the squad. After practice I sat down with Coach Sue and finally convinced her to let Quinn back on the team as my co-captain. As soon as the meeting with Coach was over I rushed to Quinn's house to tell her the news._

_When I arrived at Quinn's house I was greeted by her mom who looked disapprovingly at me. I could tell that she didn't particularly like me, or want me around Quinn, but I didn't give a single fuck._

"_Oh, hello… Santana. How can I help you?"_

_I sighed and looked past her into the house, searching for Quinn but she blocked my sight._

"_Yea, is Quinn around? I have something important to tell her."_

_Mrs. Fabray looked at me as if she doubted that I was telling the truth but she moved aside to let me in._

"_Quinn's upstairs, but try not to stay too long. It's a school night."_

_I rolled my eyes as I ran up the stairs knocking lightly on Quinn's door, waiting for an answer. After a few moments of not hearing anything I pushed the door open. The sight in front of my made me laugh hysterically. There Quinn was in her bra and underwear dancing around her room with her IPod in hand, no doubt listening to Katy Perry. I knew she was a favorite of Quinn, and I could faintly hear "I kissed a Girl" playing from where I was standing. Interesting choice of song, Fabray._

_I thought about walking in and letting her know I was here, but I decided against it as I stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, waiting to see how long it would take the girl to notice; Which didn't come anytime soon I might add. Just then she decided it was time to start singing the song that she was listening to._

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal… it's innocent  
_

_I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her rocking her hips back and forth. I figured it was time to make my presence known before Quinn had a chance to bust out in anymore racy dance moves, so I cleared my throat._

_She turned towards me and dropped her IPod on the floor, taking the headphones with it. The blush on her face got darker as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, no doubt trying to figure out what to say. She didn't cover her body or make any move to put any clothes on. I could see that she was comfortable with her body, and as my eyes made their way up her now toned abs I could tell why. I could hardly tell that this girl had a baby not even 4 months ago. I brought my eyes up to meet hers and she smiled, obviously noticing my gawking. I tried to play it off._

"_Nice moves Q. Do you always dance around your room in your underwear singing I kissed a girl?"_

_She laughed and shrugged, apparently still not giving up on the lame gesture from her Skank days. _

"_I don't know, do you always secretly watch people dance around in their underwear when they're in the privacy of their own room?" _

_Damn, good one. Two points for Fabray._

"_Only when they look like you do." I said with a wink._

"_Yea, yea Lopez. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Nope! I just came over to give you some information I thought you might be happy about, but if you want to keep dancing and getting your Katy Perry on, I won't stop you."_

_She smacked me on the arm and I plopped down on her bed, resting my head on my hand._

"_Very funny, Santana. Now, what is this important information you have for me?"_

_I smirked and patted the bed beside me, motioning for her to sit down._

"_Well I talked to Coach Sue, and well she thought that you should be co-captain with me. Well, after a bit of convincing on my part"_

_The shriek that came out of Quinn's mouth made me smile fondly. It's been quite some time since I saw Quinn smile like that and I certainly enjoyed it. Not that I would tell her that. Her head is already too big to store anymore compliments in._

_She jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug. I almost forgot the fact that she was hugging me while she was in her underwear until my hands made my way around her waist returning her hug. The proximity somehow felt different as Quinn's hair brushed against my face and I was overwhelmed with the scent of her perfume. God, have strawberries always smelled this good?_

_I shook my head and pulled away slowly from the hug that seemed to be lasting far longer than any friendly hug should last and I looked questionably at Quinn. I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion showing on her face, but I could see that she looked genuinely happy and that made me happy. My eyes darted to her lips then back up to her eyes. She must have noticed because less than a second later her lips were on mine. _

_The kiss was slow and gently, but neither of us tried to further it. _

_Her hand made its way behind my neck, pulling my face closer to hers, and I was frozen. It seemed like at that moment thousands of thoughts came floating into my head. _

_I can't be kissing holier than thou Quinn. She's my best friend. Her mom fucking hates me. What about Britt? I can't lose Quinn as a friend. This will complicate things. She's not even gay._

_I pushed Quinn away and stood up abruptly, turning and leaving the room without saying another word. I hope this doesn't complicate things._

We didn't talk about that kiss ever again, but so much for not complicating things. I can't say that I was surprised this time though, just bewildered. Does Quinn actually have feelings for me? I mean, I love Quinn, but only as a friend. I know I'm in love with Rachel. I just hope she understands what happened wasn't what it appeared to be. I need to explain this to her.

I grabbed my purse and my keys and headed straight to Rachel's house. Before I pulled into the driveway I noticed Quinn's car driving away. Shit, I hope she didn't come here to kill Rachel and put her in her trunk.

When I pulled into the driveway I wasted no time getting out of my car and running to the door. I rang the doorbell and knocked a few times until I heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking.

"_Quinn, did you forget someth-"_

She halted her sentence when she saw that it was me standing at her door and not Quinn. She looked upset but she smiled softly at me, and I knew then that Quinn must have come to explain what happened to Rachel.

"_Santana. Come on in."_

I took a shaky breath and stepped past her, not bothering to sit down in the living room. I figured that she'd be throwing me out at any moment.

"_Look Santana, Quinn explained everything to me and… I think its best if we-"_

I didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Nothing ever good comes from the words "I think its best". I lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. I was openly sobbing into her shoulder. I felt so small.

"_I'm so sorry Rachel. I didn't know that she was going to kiss me. I didn't kiss her back. Don't do this. Don't leave me…"_

Rachel pulled away from the hug and pressed the palms of her hands to my cheeks wiping away my tears with her thumbs. I could see the tears building in her eyes and my heart has never felt as heavy as it did at that moment.

"_Santana, I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to leave you. Well, I was going to until Quinn came over and explained her actions to me. Although I am quite upset that she kissed you, I know that what happened between the two of you wasn't your doing. As I was saying, I think its best… if we just move past this and keep this behind us. You shouldn't apologize, because you did nothing wrong babe."_

Her soft smile was enough to make me smile as a few more sobs escaped. I never wanted her to see me like this. I feel pathetic.

A few more tears fell from my eyes but she wiped them away.

"_Now come here."_

She pulled me into her and pressed her hand to the back of my head as she held my head against her shoulder. The tears finally stopped falling as she pressed light kisses to the side of my head whispering how everything was going to be okay into my ear.

When I felt like I could contain my emotions I pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then rested my forehead against hers making made eye contact with her.

"_I love you Rachel. I'm absolutely in love with you and only you."_

She smirked and pulled my waist firmly against hers.

"_Well I'm glad we've established that because I'm completely and unreservedly in love with you and only you too Santana Lopez. Now, how about we get back to your house and get ready for this party. We wouldn't want your guests going all 'Lima Heights Adjacent' when they realize nobody is home, so let's get going affores they end us." _

She even added a head bob into her street talk and I think I fell a bit more in love with her. I'm definitely rubbing off on her and its adorable.

"_Did I mention how much I love you? The words I say are much hotter coming out of your mouth"_

I winked at her, but she only smiled and pulled me out of the house towards my car. It looks like we're going to have to go on our date some other time. I would have been devastated if she hadn't forgiven me, but right now I felt on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down, now I just hope things with Quinn will be okay. I know how Quinn gets when she's hurt, and I'm not looking forward to that conversation. We'll just have to see at the party, if she decides to come. This is the last party of the summer, and things are bound to get crazy.

Rachel and I get into the car and she smiles over at me, grabbing my hand as I start the car and pull out of the driveway to head back to my house to prepare this party.

Here we go.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so incredibly sorry it's taken so long to update. Life had literally kicked me in the ass these past few weeks. Thankfully things are going much better now. So, Bam! I finally got this bad boy posted. I shall try and get another chapter up tomorrow as well.

Oh, and I unfortunately still don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy beat me at our last bi-weekly game of strip Backgammon, so he continues to own all the rights to the show. That cheating bastard... Whatever the case, here you go. Enjoy.

**Rachel's POV:**

Staying upset with Santana is just something that I couldn't manage to do; after all it wasn't her fault, was it? Santana and Quinn both told me what happened, but I'm having a hard time believing that they're being honest with me. I'm going to have to chalk what I'm feeling up to being insecure with the fact that Santana chose to be with me. Quinn is beautiful in a way that I know that I'm not, and the fact that Santana doesn't want her is still remotely shocking.

I'm on my way to Santana's party with her, and I can't keep my eyes off her. I've never had feelings like this for anyone before. She's just so stunning.

_"Why are you staring at me like that Rach? I can feel your gaze burning a hole in my face."_

She chuckled and glanced over at me before returning her line of sight back to the road.

_"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am that you chose to be with me."_

_"Ha! You think I 'chose' to be with you? You have to have other options in order to choose. I didn't choose you, I fell for you. You're my only option. I only want you."_

I laughed nervously and sighed

_"How come you aren't with Quinn? It's obvious that she likes you, and she's very pretty."_

I could see her tense up and furrow her eyebrows as her grip on the steering when tightened obviously trying to figure out how to word what she saw thinking. When we pulled up into her driveway she shut off her car and turned towards me.

_"I'm not with Quinn because I don't feel the same way with her that I feel when I'm with you Rach. Sure she's pretty, but you're beautiful."_

It was a short explanation, but it was exactly what I wanted to hear. She always knew the exactly what to tell me, and I absolutely love that about her.

_"Well I'm glad you think so. I'm not particularly a large fan of violence, but I was willing to fight you. I'm sure I could take one of the many razor blades that you hide in your weave and ends her if it came down to it."_

The moment I caught a glimpse of her smile, I leaned over the center console to kiss her lightly on the cheek, but she turned towards me to capture my lips in hers. She didn't move to further the kiss, and it wasn't long before she pulled back and pressed her forehead to mine.

_"Don't be jealous… Or well, maybe you should be a little jealous. This whole, Lima Heights attitude is extremely hot on you."_

She winked at me before getting out of the car and rushing over to open my door for me.

_"Why thank you Santana, you're quite the gentleman."_

**Santana's POV:**

I smiled at Rachel and grabbed onto her hand to help her out of the car which she graciously accepted. After I closed the door and turned towards my house, I noticed another car in the driveway. My dad's car.

I sighed and turned to face Rachel and pointed at the unanticipated car in my driveway.

_"Looks like you're going to be meeting my dad tonight. Are you okay with that?"_

I decided to send a quick text to Puck, telling him to un-invite everyone except the Glee club. I knew my dad wouldn't be staying long, and I didn't feel like having a huge party anyway. People in this town knew how to party, but they sure didn't know how to clean up after themselves.

Her eyes went wide and she looked back and forth between me and the car a few times.

_"Does he know that we're…That you're.."_

_"That we're together? That I'm gay?"_ I interrupted.

She nodded, but I could see that she was still visibly nervous.

_"Yea, he knows. He works at the hospital, and when you're a doctor, news like that kind of travels fast. We talked a few days ago and I talked to him the other day about you. He knows we're together. Looks like we won't be having a big party tonight though…"_

I grabbed tightly onto Rachel's hand and led her towards the house. I quickly unlocked the door and ushered Rachel in with my hand on the small of her back.

We walked into the house just in time to see my dad getting ready to leave again. Go fucking figure.

_"Ah! Mija!_"

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug but I pulled away as soon as I saw the awestruck face that Rachel was making. I'm already whipped. I can't have her thinking that I'm completely soft too.

_"Hey Papi, this is Rachel."_

I motioned over to Rachel who appeared to be more nervous than I've ever seen her.

_"Rachel, this is my Papi, Dr. Lopez."_

He sighed and smacked my hand away playfully, then looked towards Rachel.

_"Don't be ridiculous Tannie, we're at home."_

He smiled and stuck his hand out for Rachel to shake.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. Tannie here has told me all about you. It seems like you're the only person she is capable of speaking about these days. Oh, and please, call me Ricardo."_

Rachel smiled brightly and shook his hand firmly. I blushed slightly at his use of my childhood nickname which he reserved for me.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sir. Tannie here has told me a lot about you as well."_

She stated slyly and winked over at me when she used that unfortunate nickname.

_"Oh? Hopefully all good things I hope."_

He shifted his weight as he looked down at his watch.

_"Oh god, looks like I'm going to have to head out girls. Duty calls."_

He pointed towards the front door.

_"It was great to finally meet you Rachel. I'll be off tomorrow, so maybe the three of us could have dinner here then?"_

Before I had time to protest, Rachel replied.

_"That would be great! I would love to."_

I looked surprised over at Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders. Seriously? Again with the shrugging?

_"Great! Well I'll see you two then."_

He smiled in Rachel's direction and gave me a quick hug before heading out the door. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before he hurried off to work.

_"Well… He seems really nice, Tannie."_

I narrowed my eyes and walked slowly towards my now retreating girlfriend.

_"You know, you really shouldn't use that nickname Rachel."_

I smirked slyly still walking towards her, as she walked backwards until her back was pressed against the door.

_"I mean, I know you know how to say my actual name. If you would like, I could teach you how to properly say it."_

She gulped audibly. I loved the reaction I had on her. I just couldn't get enough, so I decided to play into it to see how far she would let me take it.

I toyed with the collar of her shirt, sliding my fingers slowly against her collar bone, placing my free hand on the door beside her head.

_"I-I-I'm sure that you could."_

Her breath hitched and I moved my body flush against hers so there was barely any space between us. I could feel her chest heaving and her warm breath against my lips. Normally with anyone else I could do this with no problem and pull away feeling accomplished with the way I made them want me, but I couldn't move. Hell, I didn't want to move. Then just like that my confidence was gone.

She must have noticed my apprehension because before I knew it our positions were turned. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

_"You play a good game Santana, but there's only one small problem."_

I could see that she caught onto what I was trying to do and I mentally chastised myself before replying to her.

_"Y-yea? What's that?"_

I tried to sound confident in my question, but I could feel my voice becoming both more husky and shaky at the same time.

She smirked as she looked into my eyes and slid her hand between my thighs and under the hem of my dress over my underwear.

_"The problem with you trying to tease me is that it has too much of an effect on you for you to actually be successful at it."_

She cupped her hand over my center and smirked, placing a gently kiss to the shell of my ear.

_"I can feel how wet you are already San."_

I gulped and tried to step away and play it off but she pulled her hand away and placed them against the door on both sides of my head.

_"What's wrong baby, can't take the pressure?"_

Even in the current situation, I swooned at her term of endearment. She's like a different person right now. It's definitely not a way I would ever expect her to act and honestly, I'm beyond turned on at this point.

I groan and lunge forward to capture her lips. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I don't even care that she beat me at my own game. I just need her mouth on mine. She pulls back to take her shirt off and just like that our lips are attached again. I direct her towards the living room without breaking the kiss and I lean her down so she's laying on top the coffee table. I make a swift movement to unbuckle her jeans, and not wasting any time I shove my hand into her pants and into her underwear.

She moans in response and presses her leg firmly up against my center.

_"Heeeey! Puckzilla's in the hou—"_

I draw back my hand and pull Rachel up to stand behind me so Puck can't see any more of my girlfriend chest than he already has.

_"Jesus Fucking Christ, Puck! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"_

He looks slightly shocked for a moment but recovers quickly.

_"Well it's not like I expected my lesbro to be macking on my Jewish Princess. You did invite me over you know?"_

I roll my eyes and shake my head disbelievingly as he turns around and holds his hands up in surrender. I look back at Rachel and she looks absolutely mortified.

_"Well, I guess this is one way to get a party started."_

I smile at her as she retrieves her shirt and quickly puts it on and buttons her jeans back up.

_"Very funny, Santana."_ She deadpans.

_"Look ladies, if you're done doing your thing, then we should probably get ready for the party, unless you want to continue. In that case, I'm here for whatever you need."_

He wriggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. God, Puck can be annoying sometimes. I grab a remote from the table and throw it at him.

_"Ouch! There's no need for violence. Option one it is!"_

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

_"Just stop being a pervert and help us get ready for the party, Noah."_ Rachel boldly stated

I smirk and pull her in for a quick kiss ad Puck retreats to the kitchen.

_"You know, it's incredibly sexy when you're bossy Ms. Berry."_

She chuckled and swatted me on the behind.

_"Oh! bossy, and kinky"_ I wink

She bites her bottom lip and leans close to my ear to whisper.

_"You don't even know the half of it, Tannie"_

I was both speechless and turned on beyond belief. I wanted to kick my dad for using that nickname in front of Rachel. Before I could respond she turned away to walk towards Puck to help get the house ready for the Gleeks. Now I really just can't wait for this party to be over.


	15. Chapter 15

Get ready to hate me. There may be a cliffhanger on this one… No, there will definitely be a cliffhanger. What can I say? I live for the Angst, so that's what I give you.

Oh! and to RayvinWing, there is definitely a plot twist coming up. Enjoy.

**Santana's POV:**

Most boring party, ever! Well, okay it's not really that bad. I swear, Rachel is definitely antagonizing me. She keeps brushing against me and that smirk… Ugh, I'm pretty sure I'm dying. Thankfully only the Gleeks are here, so maybe I can kick them the hell out. I've certainly got a few things planned for tonight. God, I need to distract myself, I feel like a 15 year old boy. I can control myself. I can control myself. I can—oh god.

I gulp audibly as Rachel strides up to me, and pulls my body flush against hers for a lengthy hug. I smile at the sentiment, but I also can't control the pang of arousal that shoots through me at just the slightest touch from her.

"_Mmm..What was that for?"_

She pulls back and looks up into my eyes and I can see that she's completely drunk. Great Rachel, just fucking great. So much for those plans I had.

"_Is cause I love you Tannie."_ she slurred.

I placed my hands on her hips to keep her now wobbling form steady.

"_How much did you have to drink Rach?"_ I ask now frustrated.

She furrows her eyebrows and turns her head away from me. The motion was obviously too fast, because the action causes her to stumble to the side a bit.

"_Puck said they weren't strong, so I only had like… 2 drinks, Santana!" _

She confidently holds up 3 fingers to emphasize the amount of drinks that she consumed.

I take a mental note to brutally murder Puck, but I change my mind when I determine that his body probably weighs far too much for me to ever get away with it.

"_That's just great." _

I sighed, exasperated.

She pulls away from me as if my skin burned her at the touch.

"_You know what? Fine! It's obvious you don't want me around. I'm pretty sure Quinn's in the kitchen, why don't you go and see if she'll entertain you. You never say no anyway, right?"_

I took a step back. I literally felt as though my heart just stopped. For once it wasn't a pleasant feeling. How could she think I would ever cheat on her? The thought of sleeping with anyone else was the farthest thing from my mind. The whole "never say no" thing was all just a facade, and she knew that. Recently I finally opened up about all of that with her. I explained why I had to keep that reputation, and she listened without judgment or ridicule. I thought that she believed me and understood, but this? This accusation, just hurts more than anything I've ever felt, and that's including my Abuela's rejection to my coming out.

Rachel didn't even bother to say anything else. She simply turned on her heel and walked toward the living room like she hadn't just insulted me (her girlfriend).

You know what? Fuck this. I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while. I'm going to have myself a fucking drink.

I try not to let anyone see the obvious hurt on my face as I make my way to the kitchen. I'm used to wearing a mask all the time anyway, so what's one more night?

I head straight for the bottle of Tequila on the counter, glaring at anyone in my way. Thankfully they knew that I was in no mood to be challenged, so they moved out of my way for the most part. Then there Quinn was, standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the fridge. Her face was a bit flushed, and it was obvious that she had a few drinks. However she was nowhere near the level of complete drunkenness that Rachel was on.

"_Well, look who showed up. It's Quinn, the home wrecker." _I deadpanned.

I didn't even look in her direction as I downed my third straight shot of Tequila.

I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on Quinn, but I was hurt. It's the only defense I've got right now. There's no way in hell I'm going to let Quinn Fabray see me break down.

"_I was invited, remember? And if you feel that's what I am, then so be it. Atleast I have the courage to go after what I wanted."_

I scoff and down yet another shot.

"_Yea, and you don't care who you hurt along the way."_

I could see Quinn's shoulders deflate and I knew she felt bad about what the kiss did to Rachel. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I knew I should apologize or even stop talking, but I couldn't stop myself. The way she looked at that very moment broke my heart. This is my best friend, I shouldn't be talking to her like this..

"_Apparently Berry doesn't care who she hurts along the way either."_

Quinn points to the living room over her shoulder where a very dopey Finn is dancing quite awkwardly, with my girlfriend.

I move out of the kitchen to get a better look. How could she dance with him? This is the same guy that outed me to everyone at school, hardly even a month ago. The guy that Rachel swore she would never forgive. I wanted to go up to them and tear him away from her, but I couldn't move. She looked so happy dancing with him, and he got to look at her the way that I look at her.

I'm not an idiot, I know the oaf is in love with Rachel, but for her to be happy with that is just too much to look at, but I can't seem to peel my eyes away. Just as I'm about to take a step forward to stop whatever the hell the two of them are doing I see it. I see it and I can't move…

Finn leans forward and presses his lips to Rachel's, and she actually kisses him back. It doesn't last very long, but I feel as though I've been standing there for hours. My body becomes weak and I feel like I can't stand anymore. There's only one thing left to do. Run.

I turn back to the kitchen to see a very surprised Quinn. I could see she wasn't expecting it, and I could also see how angry she looked. She looked like she was about to Hulk out in my kitchen. It was as if Quinn walked into the living room in slow motion. At that moment I could feel the effects of the alcohol kick in. I felt myself becoming more and more emotional by the second. Oh great, me and alcohol. Probably not the brightest of my ideas tonight.

**Quinn's POV:**

What the actual hell? Did Berry just kiss Finn back? I wouldn't have even bothered to make a move if I hadn't seen the completely broken look on Santana's face. She didn't even look this broken after Rachel walked in on me kissing her. I was beyond livid that after everything the two had been through, that Rachel would do this to her. You don't do something like this to someone you love. I would know, I've only been in love once, with my best friend, and I couldn't even get that right.

I stormed towards the living room seeing nothing but red. When I was standing in front of the kissing duo, I yanked Finn back by the arm to see a very distraught Rachel. She looked like she didn't even know where she was. I didn't know was happening but I could feel the sure sting of a remnant slap on my hand, and when I looked up I saw Rachel holding her cheek tightly. I didn't want to hit the girl, but I was so mad. I'm still mad.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Rachel!?"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and was now looking at the two of us. She looked up at me shocked. I must have slapped some sense into her because she looked like she was understanding more and more as each second passed.

"_Q-Quin, I-I didn't…"_

Another slap.

I felt arms around my waist and immediately knew who they belonged to.

"_Quinn, stop.."_

Santana grabbed on tighter to me, pulling me backwards and I could feel myself calming down by the second.

"_Everybody leave! Now!"_

I heard Santana shout and I could faintly see the other Glee members scurrying to leave the house, obviously not wanting to deal with her wrath in her house.

I was still angry and could see that Rachel hadn't made a move.

"_S-Santana… I'm so… It didn't mean any-"_

Rachel tried to explain but was interrupted by the most broken voice I've ever heard.

"_Ra-Berry, you need to leave. Lady lips, can you make sure she gets home?"_ She asked a very confused Kurt who was at the door trying to leave.

"_Suuuure, not a problem. Let's get going Rachel."_

He placed a hand on her arm, but she tore it out of his grasp.

"_No! I'm staying here w-with my girlfriend."_

Santana looked away from Rachel, trying her hardest to hold back her tears, but failed as a single tear fell down her cheek, as she prepared to get her next words out.

"_You don't have a girlfriend."_

Rachel looked like she was about to be ill, and she didn't say another word as Kurt led her out of the house.

Once everyone was gone, I wasn't quite sure what to do. I've never seen Santana so upset. Even after she and Britt broke up. I was the only one at the school who she told, and I was thankful that she instilled so much trust in me. But now? It felt awkward. I wasn't sure that I could hold her, or if that would upset her further. Before I could decide on my next action, Santana's body practically smashed into mine. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and I could feel her tears running down my neck as she let out a series of sobs. It was heart wrenching.

All I could do was stand here and hold her telling her everything was going to be alright. Even in the current situation I couldn't help but selfishly wish that someone could feel the same way for me that Santana felt about Rachel. To be honest, I just wished Santana felt that way about me. I quickly brushed the thought out of my mind as I ran soft patterns along Santana's back.

"_Shhhh, it's going to be alright San. I'm so sorry you had to go through this."_

I ran a hand through her long thick hair and pulled her closer.

"_W-why did she do this to me Q. Is anyone c-capable of loving me the way I love them? I-Is there s-something wrong with me?"_

I tried my hardest to make out the questions she was asking. They practically came out in sobs, but I got the gist of what she was asking. I couldn't answer all of her questions, because I really didn't know why Rachel did what she did, but I know she didn't deserve it.

"_I love you Santana."_

She slowly brought herself out of her crying and pulled herself back far enough to make eye contact with me.

"_Y-you love me?"_

I knew I shouldn't have said it at a time like this, but she was so broken, and she needed to know that someone cared. I know Rachel loves her, but she needed to know someone to tell her now.

"_Of course I do San."_

I brushed the last stray tears from her eyes and placed a small kiss to her forehead. As I pulled back I felt her soft hands make their way to the sides of my neck. Before I could move, Santana's lips were softly pressed against mine. I wasn't sure if I wanted to return the kiss or stop her but I lost all train of thought when her tongue pushed it's away inside of my mouth.

I practically melted into her embrace. Soon I was kissing her back with equally as much passion as she was kissing me with. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I wanted her. I've always wanted her.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another update for the night. I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger. And stop worrying about it becoming Quintanna, because it's simply not going to happen. Everything happens for a reason, so don't jump to conclusions too soon. Pezberry is endgame, but this is highschool. Crazy shit is supposed to happen. Teenagers are dramatic. Hopefully this one makes you all stop trying to murder me via review Lol. I love all your reviews, even the long winded scary ones.

RayvinWing, I absolutely love your reviews, they're so colorful. They're quite inspiring really. Makes me want to go on an updating spree. (like tonight)  
lambchopx, Oh shit is correct.  
FaberrittanaLover94, FaPezBerry shall not happen in this story, but it happens in my mind.

Enjoy. Just don't attempt to murder me via review anymore. This one is better. I promise.

**Santana's POV:**

Shit. I'm kissing Quinn. That's all I could think as I tried to wrap my mind around everything that happened tonight. Rachel wasn't acting like herself. It was like she was an entirely different person. But still, I'm kissing Quinn. It's not right. I don't love Quinn. Well, I love Quinn, but I'm not in love with Quinn. I'm in love with Rachel. I can't do this.

In my not so sober state, I pull back and wipe the remaining tears from my eyes.

_"Q-Quinn, we can't do this."_

She doesn't say anything but she nods in understanding as she gathers herself.

_"I love you, but I'm in love with Rachel. You're my best friend Q. I don't want to lead you on when I don't feel the same way. You deserve someone that loves you like I love Rachel. You really do deserve it Q"_

She nods again as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

_"I know Santana. You should go and talk to her."_

That's all she says ad she grabs her jacket and heads out the door.

I try to keep myself busy to burn some of the alcohol in my system out so I can go and see Rachel without killing myself or anyone else on the way. I chug a few bottles of water and clean the house that the Gleeks ever so discretely managed to make a disaster zone.

Just as I finish cleaning, I get a call. Hoping that it's Rachel, I grab my phone not even bothering to look at the caller I.D and I answer it immediately.

_"Rachel?!"_

_"No, it's Kurt. I think you better get over here. I think someone Roofied Rachel Santana. She only had one drink at the party and it wasn't even alcoholic. She's completely out of it."_

_"Roofied? What the fuck? Who the fuck would do that to- fucking Finn! Is he there yet?"_

_"Y-yea, I asked him to keep an eye on Rachel while I called you."_

_"God dammit Kurt! I'm on my way. Keep him the fuck away from her."_

Not even a minute later I'm in my car barreling down the streets on my way to Kurt's house. Hardly 5 minutes after that, I'm in their driveway and out of my car, knocking on Hummel's door. When he answered, I didn't even wait for him to answer before I barged into the house.

_"Where is she?!"_

I was now panicking as I searched the house.

_"She's upstairs, in my room. Finn left after I called you."_

I run up the stairs as fast as I can to see Rachel completely passed out on Kurt's bed. I run over to her and pull her into my arms, brushing stray strands of her hair away from her face. I'm thankful that she's in my arms and I start to feel horrible about the way tonight has gone. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

I sigh and pull her closer to me, covering the both of us in Kurt's blanket. I momentarily hope that Kurt and Blaine haven't done anything to risqué in the bed, but as I look over to Rachel, my mind is blank. Then I'm just happy that she's okay, and that I'm here with her. Finn was going to feel my wrath tomorrow.

**Rachel's POV:**

I wake up before she sun is out, and attempt to look over at my clock, but when I see that it's not there, I realize that I'm not at home. I panic for a moment until I feel a warm body next to me. I gulp as I slowly peel back the blanket hoping that it's not some serial killer next to me. I've had that dream before, and I quite frankly do not want it to become a reality.

When I pull the blanket away from the person next to me, I chuckle. Relief washed over me as I watched Santana fast asleep next to me. Even in her sleep she manages to look really angry. I adore that about her.

When I go to stand up, I fall back against the bed abruptly, feeling a little dizzy.

Santana springs up and looks around frantically before her tired eyes settle on me. She takes a relieved breath and pulls me into her.

"_Are you okay Rach? What's wrong?"_

I chuckle and attempt to pull myself away from the anaconda grasp Santana has on me.

"_Well, right now I can't breathe."_

She hugs me tighter and I can hear the tone of worry in her voice.

"_Oh my god, you can't breathe?! We need to get you to a hospital!"_

I let out a choked laugh because I really can't breathe.

"_I could probably breathe… if you weren't… suffocating me."_

Realization strikes and she quickly pulls away from me.

"_Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hugging you so hard."_

"_It's okay San. Just… where are we? And what happened last night?"_

She sighs and moves to the side table to turn on a lamp. I went over as much of last night as I could remember, and flashes of Santana and I arguing struck me, and bit by bit, I remembered small pieces of what happened. I gasp and put a hand over my mouth when I remember what I told her last night.

"_My goodness! Santana! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Yes, I'm a bit jealous of the relationship between you and Quinn, but I never meant to imply that you were a cheater. I know that you would never-"_

"_Rach, shhhh. I know, I know. We think that Finn roofied you last night."_

I gasp again and tears begin pooling in my eyes.

"_Oh my god. He didn't… Did we?"_

"_No! That bastard didn't touch you." _

She practically shouts as she clenches her jaw, probably at the idea of something like that actually happening to me.

I place a reassuring hand on her cheek and direct her face towards mine.

"_Tell me what happened last night."_

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she prepares her explanation of last night's events.

"_Okay well when we got to Puck's party he gave you a drink, a non alcoholic drink. I guess some time after that, Finnadequate… put a pill in your drink and you got really upset because I was being a jerk. I thought you were drunk, and I was upset, because I had something special planned after the party. I was looking forward to spending time with you and I can't believe I didn't see the signs that you weren't okay."_

I could see her mentally chastising herself and I ran patterns up and down her arm, hoping the action would calm her down, and it did.

"_After you yelled at me, you walked away and started dancing with Finn. I went in the kitchen and had a few shots of Tequila, but when I came out, you and fin were kissing. Quinn saw and got upset and she sorta slapped you, twice."_

I laugh and press my hand to my cheek. I couldn't be angry, because Quinn was just angry for her hurt friend.

"_Well that certainly explains the stinging I'm feeling in this region."_

She chuckles nervously and I stop talking, sensing that she has more to say.

"_I asked Kurt to take you home and you said that you didn't want to leave. You said you wanted to stay with your girlfriend, but I told you that you didn't have a girlfriend…"_

My heart broke a little at her words, but I could understand why she would say that. She saw me kissing Finn and she was hurt. I would never go near Finn again if I could help it. Why I was dancing with him still made no sense to me. I probably was under the influence that he was some sort of mythological creature, like a troll. I have no clue what effect roofies have on the thought process, but that has to be the reason. After Finn said what he said to Santana, I never wanted to even speak to him again. Kissing him was certainly the farthest thing from my mind.

I cringe at the thought.

"_After Kurt took you home I stayed at my house with Quinn and I cried, and she cried and I kissed her. Only for a moment, but I did it."_

She rushed her last sentence just in time for her to break down.

"_I'm so sorry Rach. I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have let Kurt take you away. I should have let you stay with me. I s-shouldn't have left you alone long enough to let Finn do that. I-I'm such a fucking horrible girlfriend. God, you deserve so much better." _

I paused for a moment trying to take in everything that she just told me. Okay, she kissed Quinn. That information definitely hurt a little. Everything else she blamed herself for was completely ridiculous. There is no way she could have stopped the events of last night from happening. If I was in that very situation, I would have done something as equally as dramatic, plus a storm out or two. This kiss thing… I need to know where her head's at. I need to know how she feels.

"_Do you… How… How do you feel about Quinn? Do you love her?"_

She looks up at me completely hurt by her own actions, and I could see that.

"_Of course I have love for her Rach, but I'm not in love with her. She's my best friend. I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone else Rachel. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and that scares the shit out of me."_

I've never heard her so open with me before and I'm in absolute awe. I constantly find myself being in awe with everything new I find out about Santana, but her level of openness with me right now takes the cake. It's such a beautiful thing. I'm no longer worried about what would develop between Santana and Quinn, because I've never been so sure that she wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

I smirk as I make a swift movement to pin Santana beneath me on whoever's bed we're laying on. By the elaborate décor in the room, I can only guess this is Kurt's bedroom.

"_Say it again."_

She looks up at me confused then starts to question.

"_Say wha-"_

"_Say it again Santana!"_

Recognition hit her as she softly smiles up at me.

"_I'm in looove with you Rachel Barbara Berry."_ She drawls.

I can't help but smirk at my favorite Latina as she smiles up at me.

"_If you looove me so much, then how come you aren't kissing me right now?"_ I challenge.

She chuckles and within what seems like a millisecond, our positions are flipped. I really need to find out how she does that. I swear she was a lioness in a pass life. I half expect her to laugh and say "Pinned ya again." It's a shame how Disney movies always make their way into my mind at the most inappropriate moments.

"_I'm not kissing you because it's going to be 6am soon, and we need to be getting you back home. I know that you have some insane morning routine you need to do or else you go full on Linda Blair on everyone."_

She smirks as she leans down, brushing her lips against my pulse point, then up to my ear and the shiver that courses though me makes her smile.

"_I also know that if I kiss you right now, you're not going to want me to stop. And trust me, I wouldn't dare stop if you didn't want me to."_

The way she said that into my ear has me instantly aroused. I wish I could control my emotions sometimes, or at least be able to resist the strong affect she has on me. Just as I was about to respond there's a knock on the door.

She laughs and places a soft kiss to the nape of my neck.

"_I'm starting to think that doors hate us."_

I definitely agree as I curse the door.

"_Uhm, It's great that you ladies are all jolly with laughter, but I need to get going on my morning routine, and I would love if you two didn't taint my bed."_

I get up begrudgingly, but I know how important morning routines are, so I can't complain.

As we open the door Santana comes face to face with Kurt and smiles broadly as we step out the bedroom.

"_It's okay Lady Lips, we made up, and can I just say now that you have an excellent bed. I bet you could hardly head the springs as I drilled-"_

"_Santana Lopez!"_ I interrupt.

She looks towards me with that smirk I just want to kiss away and I can't help myself from going along with her game.

"_I'm sure Kurt has better things to do then go over the play by play on what went on between us last night in his bed, however I didn't realize how flexible you-"_

"_Oookay then! I'm definitely burning my sheets right now. I'll see you two at school. Not that I'm ever going to be able to make eye contact with you ever again."_

Kurt doesn't even glance towards us as he walks into his room, closing the door behind him.

We make our way to Santana's car hand in hand, and she opens my door for me to get in. After we're both buckled in and ready to go I look towards her with a faint smile.

"_Are you ready for your first day of senior year?"_

She smiles proudly at me as she takes my hand.

"_I'll be ready as long as my girlfriend is there with me to hold my hand."_

I pull her hand to my lips and place a gentle kiss on each of her knuckles.

"_I never knew that you were such a softie."_

She starts the car and looks over at me before she pulls out the driveway.

"_I'm only a softie for you babe. But if anyone asks, I'll completely deny it."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Last night was the longest night of my life. I look over to Santana, as I go over all of the events of last night (well, the ones I could remember). I smile at the good thoughts, and try to push away the bad thoughts, but good or bad, I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else. Quinn kissed her, I kissed Finn, Quinn slapped me, Santana and I briefly broke up, Santana kissed Quinn, I was roofied. It all sounds like one of those dramatic Lifetime movies. I'm certainly a fan of dramatic flair, but yesterday was a lot, even for me.

I grab on tight to Santana's hand as she drives me back to my house. I couldn't be more ready for the first day of senior year. Right now with her hand in mine, I'm ready for anything.


End file.
